Princess Breeze
by TigerRSS
Summary: What if Glitter Breeze is not from Earth. What if she is from Jubaland, not just that, but she is the daughter of the Queen. What would her life be like, knowing of her station from birth.
1. Prologe

You know how kids will often imagine themselves as something that is so far off, for example girls imagining themselves as a princess in a fantasy world. The odd thing is, I'm both of the above.

My name is Breeze, Princess and future queen of the kingdom of Jubaland. I don't know who my father is, what I know is that he passed away around a month before I was born. But I do know my mother very well.

The thing about Jubaland, is that it's inhabitants are pixie versions of the classic fairytales. For example Cinderella, Puss in Boots, as well as Alibaba and the Forty Thieves, they all live in this magical world.

It is an apostately gorgeous kingdom to live in... or... at least... it... was. From a young age, I have been taught to always win, to defend happy endings... but this wasn't the case here.

The forces of evil invaded my home, led by Nogo, with his followers, and their Buffoons. They destroyed everything in their wake, seeing them get rid of their enemies in a blink of an eye, was beyond agonising, physically, mentally and emotionally. But I had to fight, I was the princess, and I couldn't sit idly by.

I transformed into my glitter self and went to defend my home, not just that, but everyone else's as well.

As I started to fight, more and more bafoons came and started attacking me. Before long, I started to fell sweat running down my back. I know I'm strong, but these guys, I didn't stand a chance against them, at least by myself, and not like this.

I decided to release my main attack, Sparkle Blizzard to make things a little easier for me. This manages to freeze the bafoons, and I finished them off after that. Thankfully there weren't anymore for me to deal with for the time being, so I went to find my mother, to see if she was okay.

*

I went to the castle, to find my mother in a state of stasis. This shocked me so much, I hated the sight of this, I could feel the water works coming on.

"Why?" I said quitely, as I fell to my knees, with my hands on the floor, "Why? WHY?!!!" My face was so red, I hated the look of me like this. I cryed for what felt like weeks, which didn't help to make it any easier.

Not long after I started crying, I heard a voice, saying "My dearest daughter," the voice said, and I knew it was my mother, "Breeze, I need you to look for the other four glitter force worriers, under the name Chloe, to defeat Nogo and his minions."

I stared at my mother, with blurred eyes, I looked down at the floor again as I weeply said, "I'm sorry Mother, but I can't do that, I don't know who they-" I saw something that was something I didn't expect to see.

There were four girls, all earning glitter charms, and I was there as well, it was so odd seeing this in front of me, and yet, it not being there. After a few seconds, the images stopped, and my eyes were more watery than before.

I was crying more and more, I don't know what to do. I knew what my mother wanted of me, but at the same time, I didn't know how to do it.

"My Breeze," my mother started again, "you are going to live with a family, who will think you are their biological daughter, and you will know everything about this."

I was in total shock about everything that was going in the moment, but knew I couldn't say no at a time like this. "I won't let you down Mother." I said this after I got up, with my hand over my heart. "But can I bring Pop with me?"

"Of course," Pop came up behind me as he agreed to coming along. "You need help in this world, so I'm happy to help you Princess."

I smiled at Pop to agree before I went to the last current bookshelf in Jubaland. I used the secret portal to go to the Library of Legends and then to the house of my temporary family.

*

When I got to the Library of Legends I went to my normal self and changed into some appropriate clothes. I looked down at Pop before asking "Is you sister, Candy, okay with you coming with me?"

Pop looked up at me, before saying "She knows what I do," he looked a little sad, but looked at peace, as always, "But she is fine with it overall."

I kept the images of the girls in the back of my mind. I shyly looked at the bookshelf as I imagined the place I needed to be, as well as putting in the password.

I walked into the light the bookshelf produced, with Pop by my side. Smiling at the light, I saw a room.

*

The room was in a very unique style, one of which I have never seen before. A bed on the floor in the middle of the room. The floor was made with a form of hay, which I later learned was called tatami.

There was Japanese writing on paper, put into the wall. It was so beautiful, I couldn't help but be surprised by it's overall beauty.

"Chloe, get dressed ready for school and come down for breakfast." A voice who I assumed was my mother stated. So I got dressed in the uniform on my wardrobe. I have to say that it was very different form my usual clothes, and yet it wasn't that different at all. I liked it, long story short.

I looked over at Pop, as he saw me in the mirror after I got dresssed, and he seemed to be happy with the appearance overall. But I wasn't too sure about my hair. I have a tendency to put my hair up for most of the time, but I felt as if I could pull off having my hair down in this.

With my hair down, I felt free. I later found out that my hair was very reminiscent of Japanese, Lolita fashion, of which, I like quite a bit.

I felt a little upset that I asked Pop to leave his sister to come with me, but I was happy that he came willingly.

I was also thinking of my fiancée. I wasn't sure if he was good or not. With my right hand over my ring finger, right at my heart, I could feel him right beside me, even though he was not there at all.

*

I went down stairs to the dining room, to eat breakfast, and was quite surprised by the amount of food there. It all looked so good, I was so happy to be able to eat something that was so different from my usual breakfasts.

After I ate, I got an apple for Pop, and I headed to school early so I can find it. I found it thanks to some research on my phone, and got there with half an hour to spare.

When I got to the gates, I saw a young man, who looked at me, before saying "Hey Chloe." I looked over at him, before I could replay he asked "You okay coming to the meeting in the council room today?"

I smiled at him before saying "Yes, I am." In my head I was confused about how I am in the school's council, but I thought it might have been the type of person this Chloe girl was.

After I got into the school I looked around to get my bearings, and to get used to what was going on. I had a time table about what was going on, and it said what room I was supposed to be in.

The room I was going to was room 2-2, I can say that with Pop by my side, I can go though almost anything life throws at me.

*

After school, I could hear something, I ran into the changing room, to hear what Pop thought it was. When I opened my bag, I knew that it wasn't good, by the look on Pop's face.

I transformed into my glitter form, and placed a mask, that I had in my bag, on my face to conceal my identity farther.

I ran out onto the street, with a look of horror on my face. I could see a Buffoon that looked like a book, it was mostly black from the front to the back. And beside it was the wolf, Ulric.

As soon as I got close enough, I went straight on the defensive, and preparing for as close to worse, as they can do.

I laughed at little at him, before saying "Hey Ulric. Long time no see." I was laying on the sarcasm here, I literally saw him a few hours ago.

Ulric was not happy to hear me say this. I could see the anger bubbling up in his eyes.

People were watching, he likely forgot to put dark space, to make people think dark thoughts. I showed myself off, as a very elegant person.

"Ice Princess, what are you doing here?" Ulric looked at my in anger and confusion, before he continued with, "I thought the Baffoon delt with you."

I smiled a little, before saying "You think your Baffoon were able to deal with me?" I wasn't a fan of answering a question with another question, but it has its merits to sent a point across farther. "Besides, I have a little business to attend to here."

"Here I thought you were delt with sooner." Ulric said, with a devilish smirk on his face, and not the bad boy, you are trying to change kind of devilish smirk. "You are the one person we can't keep a lid on!"

Ulric shouted as he went for an attack, but I dogged it, in a simple, yet so complicated motion, that could stunned anyone in a single second.

Before Ulric could strike again, I made a ice spire in a second, that I held behind me, that made me look as if I were resting on it.

Ulric readied his claws, before he struck yet again. I was trained in battling from a young age, while Ulric likely only started to learn to battle only a few months ago, with his strength being so low.

I smile, because it was so easy to rile him up, and he was going to attack me again, before I defeated the Baffoon, and held my sword up to his chin.

"It's over Ulric." I stated lowly, before he disappeared.

I looked around and everyone started to cheer at me, and news people started to gather around me, to get the scoop.

This took around an hour, before I had to leave, and detransform.

I got to my new house, I fel my body start to ache from the fight.


	2. Meeting the Glitter Force

**A.N/ I won't be updating this story as often as I would hope, I just started 6th Form College. I am also very busy with my extra credit activitys, so I'm really busy. I really hope you all understand, and I hope you enjoy this chapter of Princess Breeze.**

It has been a few weeks since I started this new life as Chloe, and I have started to get used to it. Though, I have had dreams about my mother, but I wouldn't call them dreams, more like nightmares.

They often start with me and my mother spending time with each other, a happy memory, and ends with my mother in stasis, a bad memory, dragging my happiness down.

But I have gotten more used to my life in this new world. Pop has been talking to Candy as the days have gone by. No one suspects my true self in any way, so all round, quite good.

I have also been spending some of my time in the Library of Legends, as it is the closest place to my true home, with Pop right by my side to do some research about the Baffoons, Nogo, and his followers.

The thing is, I haven't been in the situation when one of the girls have transformed. I have seen three of the girls that are going to fight along side me though.

*

At the beginning of a new school day, I watered the flowers at the schools garden, before the bell went. Went I got my class, I saw a new girl out side, but I went in to the classroom, I doubt she noticed me.

I sat down, and as I suspected, she came in. Our teacher started to introduce us to her, and you could see how scared she was.

She introduced herself as Emily, and I knew immediately that she was going to be called Glitter Lucky.

After Emily did a very short, quite gittery, introduction, Kelsey, who I instantly knew was going to be called Glitter Sunny. Kelsey did a introduction to help Emily out. Lily, soon to be called Glitter Peace, quitely spoke up before Kelsey introduced her as well. By the end, Kelsey introduces April, aka Glitter Spring, and myself to Emily.

By the end Emily gave a proper introduction to all of us, before sitting behind Kelsey. The school day was alright overall, I actually volunteered to show Emily around the school, I got to know her well, and to distract her from the idea that I am not from this world.

*

It was after school, I was doing some school council work, and then, I saw the dark Zone. I transformed in the council room, given no one was there anyway. Put my mask, that I have kept in my bag just in case, over my face.

And headed out to see Ulric with a Baffoon, as well as a girl, that I recognised to be Emily. But before the Baffoon could attack, I attacked first, right in the nose, and rested on the closest wall.

I smiled at the Baffoon, as he strangled to get up, Baffoons do tend to be very disproportionate. I laughed a little, before I said "You never learn do you Ulric?" I actually half shouted this, and it isn't like me to shout really.

"Hey Ice Princess, how long has it been?" Ulric bowed with a snarl, showing a lot of disrespect towards me, and my title.

I jumped down onto the ground in front of Emily, in a very defensive motion, which still retained a lot of elegance in it. I looked at Emily, to see she was just so terrified, about the whole ordeal. And in her arms was Candy.

I smiled at little and said "Hey Candy, it's been a while." Candy's eyes were sparkling, at me remembering her.

But before she could say anything, I started to attack the Baffoon. And in an other smooth motion, I got one of the spare glitter packs out for Emily.

"Emily, you need to-" But before you could say Bobs your Uncle, Emily got in, with the "How do you know my name?!"

Before I could say anything farther, I disappeared, onto a near lamppost, and said, "You need to transform Emily!"

But then the Bafoon caught me in it's hand. I was stuck, this wasn't supposed to happen, and yet, everything went according to plan, despite that slight detour.

I could see Emily was fired up, and a pink light came around her. With that I had enough time to break free of the Baffoon, and talk with Emily.

"Hello Glitter Lucky." I said in the endless pink around the two of us. I floated over to Emily, before I said "My name is Breeze, and I am a Glitter Force worrier, just like you. You have a rare destiny to fulfil. All you need to do is say Glitter force Makeover, the glitter pack will do the rest."

I said all this as Emily looked shell stroped at all of this. I couldn't say I was surprised though, most people who are in this situation don't believe it in the first place, with me, this was basically all I knew, I didn't have another life to live.

I held my hands over the glitter pack in Emily's hands, before I said, "The world needs people like us, to bring a happy ending to the whole world. This doesn't happen to many people, so go."

I disappeared out of sight, before saying "Transform, and live your destiny to the fullest!"

And I ran to the nearest bookshelf, and headed to the Library of Legends, before detransforming. After not fighting for a while, I was tired to get back into it.

*

It was about an hour since the fight, and I decided to call Candy to check up on Emily, and I'm sure Pop would be happy to see her again.

I got me glitter pack out, got the phone charm that I got a few years ago, and called Candy, but I decided to have my face blacked out, to hide my identity, 'cause you don't know what might happen.

Candy answered with a "Hello you Highness."

I smiled at this, with a "Hello Candy," I spoke in my usual calm voice, as I am used to talking in this manner. "How are you and Glitter Lucky doing?" I was very curious about the two of them, and how they were doing, so I had to ask.

Candy looked happy, and stated "We're both doing good!" Candy was practically shouting at this, and I had to try to quite her down, since I didn't want Emily to know my identity just yet.

I smiled as I said "I'm glad about that."

We talked for a few hours, before Emily came in to go to bed.

*

I went to bed, with Pop by my bed. It was odd to sleep on the floor like this, but I did get used to it in time. And Pop was getting used to it as well.

I got up, still a little tired, likely as I talked with Candy for a few hours. But ready, with a start, I got dressed for school, and headed down stairs for breakfast. It's the same routine I've been through for the past few weeks, so I won't bore you with it.

I went to school, to help with the garden, as it reminds me of my home so much, that I enjoy doing it. Given that the flowers are similar to my home, in the ways that they are beautiful, but they just don't last forever.

I went to class, went to do work in the council room, and it turns out that I am actually the Student Council Vice President, so I go to the council room as often as possible, in order to do any work that I have to do.

When I was in the Archery club room, I felt Ulric, and the space around me was turned into a dark space, creative name right? With everyone thinking of a depressing ending, I went out without anyone noticing me.

I hid behind a building of the school, and saw that Emily already transformed, and the events of Glitter Sunny coming to be, came to be by me transforming, after she was willing to fight back.

I jumped over the building, and into the orange space around the soon to be Glitter Sunny. I had floated over to her, from behind I talked with her, with "Hello Glitter Sunny."

Sunny was horrified by what was going on, that she tried to back away from me, but given we were floating, she didn't get very far. I smiled and said "My name is Glitter Breeze," I was calm and collected in how I spoke, "you have a very unique destiny, you are Glitter Sunny, a glitter force worrier just like me and Lucky over there."

Without her knowing, the glitter pack was in her hand, and she said "I'm not sure if I'm able to do it," She was almost crying, which was funny, because I thought she never cries.

I smiled at her, and said "This destiny is one you are born with," I was speaking softly, but still regal, as I continued with "you don't decide to have it, but it is your choice in how you use it."

I disappeared as I said "Just say Glitter Force Makeover, the glitter pack will handle the rest." I could see the termination in her eyes, even as I was far away, and the rest is her fighting the Bafoon along side Glitter Lucky.

I am happy I am fulfilling what my mum wanted me to do, and I'm sure she's happy to know I'm making progress. I can't say I'm happy to not how where my love is, but I don't mind, I'm sure he will be happy to see when we reunite.

I walk away, as I do so I detransform, and go to the Archery club to finish for the day.

*

I wake up, the same routine as before, but at school, I was asked to talk to my class about a contest for the ECO Club's clean up day. I knew something with happen with Lilly joining the contest, so I directed it to the people around her, to see if they would nominate her. If they didn't, I would talk to her in private.

Thankfully, Emily and Kelsey nominates her, so I didn't have to resort to plan B. I walk to the other classes to talk to them about it, and get more nominations altogether. I head back to my class for lessons as usual.

By the end of the day I go though the same routine, as apposed to a different one. Thankfully there wasn't a Bafoon attack, so all is good.

One day, during lunch, I see Lily and the girls doing the poster for the contest, and it filled me with joy, to see them so happy.

I say them doing this for the next week, and by the end, Lily made an amazing piece of art, I couldn't be happier.

*

As I go to see who won the contest, I see Brute out side, tonting Lily, I quickly transform into Glitter Breeze, put my mask on, and attack Brute before he can do anything. I knew something will happen, but Brute took it way to far.

I land infront of Lily, on the defence, and pass the Glitter Pack over to her, in one smooth motion. I felt really bad about what was happening, I ran over to Brute to try and land another punch on him, but a Bafoon came out of nowhere, and grabbed my ankle.

Before I knew it, I was in the cluches of another Bafoon, how does this keep happening? After that Brute turned the space around us into a dark space, and Glitter Lucky and Sunny came along before too long.

Thankfully the Baffoon lossened his grip on me for a split second, and that was enough time for me to escape. I punch him one more before Lucky and Sunny saw me.

I hid in a tree, and waited for Lily to assept her destiny, this was about a minute or two, and I quickly moved I to the yellow space around her.

I had grown used to doing this now, and I floated over to Lily, and gave her an altered version of the same speech I shared with Emily and Kelsey.

I stated with a "Hello Glitter Peace." I spoke softly and moved over to her a little more. "My name is Glitter Breeze, and I am here to tell you something important."

I the space outside of the yellow was slowed down, to allow her more time to answer the question, as I know she will take a while to answer. She just asked "What is it?"

I put the Glitter Pack into Lily's hand before I said, "You need to fight the Baffoon," I could see the terror in her eyes as I continued, "You are Glitter Peace, a Glitter Force worrier, just like me, and the others out there."

I could see Lily start to tear up, I put my hand on her shoulder, and I knew what to say "This is not a decision to take lightly, but it will let you help Emily and Kelsey-"

"I'LL DO IT!" Lily shouted, showing I didn't need to say anything else.

I smiled at her, before I finished with "All you need to say is Glitter Force Makeover, and let the Glitter Pack do the rest." And I disappeared to go to where I was needed.

*

I know I have had almost no say in how the rest of the Glitter Force accepted their destiny, and this one is no different.

I was making sure everything was good around the school, and I saw that some girls were at the gazebo, and the mini Glitter Force was under it.

Thanks to April, the girls left, leaving the Glitter Force with no trouble. I knew from the start that April was going to join the group.

I want to make sure that nobody would suspect me in this situation, and went to do more school work.

After I got home, I called Candy to talk, but mostly to pass the Glitter Pack on, so when April becomes a member, they wouldn't suspect me so much.

Thankfully, it was the weekend, and I had a lot of school work to do, so I didn't mind not going to see them this time around.


	3. Glitter Breeze

It was just a normal day, doing all that I do in the life of Chloe. Now I'm so used to people calling me Chloe, I'm almost completely unresponsive to my real name.

I was in the Archery Club Room, practicing for the next competition that was coming up, had another perfect round, and then, "That was amazing!"

I heard Emily shout out with the over girls close by. I was in shock at them being here of all places, but I knew right away why they were here.

I didn't try to look as if I was too deep in thoughts, as I said "Hello girls, I didn't see you come in." I walked over to them as I set my bow down for the time being. "What are you guys doing here?" I thought it was best to act oblivious to any ideas in my mind.

We were sat in mats by where the rest of the Archery club weren't. I looked over the girls as Emily went on with "Chloe we need you to join the Glitter Force."

"Join us." The girls all said as they bowed on the mats. I knew they couldn't know that I was already the member they knew of, but didn't know the identity of.

So I bowed slightly apologetically, and said "I'm sorry, but I already belong to a lot of clubs, and I don't have time to play make believe." I knew that this was not make believed, but I had to pretend here, good thing I refined my acting skills over the past few weeks.

I looked away for a second, before they started to speed up a little more, and I turned back, as they talked about what the Glitter Force was.

It started with Kelsey saying "But Chloe, it's not make believe."

It was Lily's turn to talk and she said "That's right, we turn into superheroes with our own powers and big hair." This was odd to say and Kelsey spoke up with "Lily, I think we're trying to convince her this is real."

Emily picked Candy up from behind her back, before saying "Yes, and this little thing with the funny ears is a Pixie."

I looked at Candy gave her a small indication with my hand, just enough for her to see, but not for the others to see, this included her saying "Hey, my ears aren't funny!"

I had to play along with what was happening, and this included me sounding shocked at her speaking English, "Oh goodness. How did you get that puppet to talk? I didn't see you even open your mouth?"

Candy continued the act so well with "I'm not a puppet." When she said this, she had a pouty look on her face, and this played to the act all the more.

Emily smiled, and said "See, not puppet, pixie." I was happy to continue this act for a little while, but I knew I needed to tell them sooner or later, I couldn't continue to live like this with everyone in my life.

I looked up at the girls, and softly spoke, "Wow, you girls have been keeping a lot of secrets, haven't you?" I fingered my ring finger as I thought, **But then again, so have I.** I remembered my fiancé again, wondering what happened to him, along with everyone else that was in my life.

*

I got changed, and had the girls come to the Council Room with me, while saying how I was already too busy with everything going on in my life, without revelling my real self. I hated living a lie like this for so long, but I had to continue.

I thought the best way for them to understand how I was already almost completely unavailable, was to show them, rather than tell them.

And I knew that there was already so much going on, with the council representing ourselves at the local elementary school, I didn't have time for this. I explained everything, and they agreed to help us out.

I couldn't really believe they were really willing to help, most people weren't willing to help us. I was a little overwhelmed by this I didn't really know what do do next.

In any case, we all worked hard, with the council's secretary and treasurer helping to make a puppet show for the children along side Snow White.

*

We all got to the school, and prepared for the show. The girls caught up with us, and went to set up. Before we started we came off the stage, and got back on. I put my bag down of the stage, with Pop in it, and started the show.

Everything started good, but there was something that came up really unexpectedly.

We were reading without a care in the world, the girls were moving the puppets around really well, but then Brooha came onto the stage.

I got up and said, "Hello, are you one of the parents?" But before anything else, Brooha slapped my hand away. I wasn't too shocked she did this, but I needed to pretend really hard right now, for the time being.

I knew what she was going to do, all she said "Get right to the part with the poison apple." I knew she would do this, but I knew I had to wait to transform, so I looked around, waiting for the optimum moment to run away and transform.

Brooha transformed the school into a dark space, and sent out a Buffoon. I pretended to faint, and when they least expected it, I ran away, I doubt they even noticed.

I looked for Pop, got out my Glitter Pack, and waited for a window of opportunity. The girls transformed and battled the Buffoon that looked like a Mirror, and failed, as it had multiples of itself, that they had to find the real one out of.

I knew it was time for me to run in, I ran out, with Glitter Pack in hand, went on the defensive in ground of the girls.

"What?" Brooha didn't expect anyone to do anything, and had the Buffoons stop in their tracks, and questioned me being there, with "What who are you?" And "Who do you think you are?"

I smiled a little and looked straight at her "My name is Chloe, Student Council Vice President at Rainbow Hills Middle School. But I also go by another name you know all too well."

I transformed in a blue surrounding, with long blue hair, a elegant blue Glitter Force uniform, long white gloves with blue accents, which were finger less. I had a pair of blue boots, that had white accents here and there, and a blue choker.

Before I finished I said what I usually say "Cool and swift as the winter winds." I spinned around before saying "I'm," hesitanted a little, and said "Glitter Breeze!"

*

I looked over at the girls before I said "I'm the Princess and future Queen of Jubaland." I smiled a little before turning to the girls again, to see them in total full blown shock.

I decided to show them what I, a true Glitter Force warrior is able to do, so I jumped up, before the Buffoons came in to attack me all at once. Brooha was in so much shock, all she said was "YOU'RE THE ICE PRINCESS!!"

I laughed at this, and said "That's just a simple title, one you gave me, but I'm Glitter Breeze through and through." I rested on the Buffoons again, as I said this.

They got back up for an attack, but I got up too, and I knew which one of them was the really, and said "That's it!" I went in for the attack after stating "Even magic mirrors can't lie." And kicked him in his big nose.

The girls were all so shocked at this turn of events, I knew that they had no words. I landed on the ground as the fake Buffoons dissipated. I looked at the girls to see them shocked beyond words.

I looked at the Buffoon as I said "When you look into a mirror you see yourself backwards," I was in such an elagent stance, it was hard to believe I was I fighter, "so the real Buffoon was the one with the bow on the over side."

Everyone looked at me in surprise, and I used my Sparkle Blizzard to finish the Buffoon off. And we quickly detransformed, and finished the show for the children.

*

"I'm sure you're all wondering who I really am." I stated to the girls in my bedroom, on the floor, waiting for one to speak up, to agree with me.

I took a deep breath and started with, "First of all, my real name is Breeze," I placed my hand over my heart in the most elegant way possible. "I am the crowned princess and future queen of the kingdom of Jubaland, where Candy is from."

The girls looked so confused at this, Brooha referred to me as Ice Princess, but that was a simple title that they gave to me.

I looked at the girls again, and said "What I have to say, is that I came here when the current Queen of Jubaland, my Mother, went into a state of stasis after an attack by Empire Nogo." I looked down at my hands, as if the blood of all my people were on them.

"Wait a second," Kelsey looked up at me, and asked the question that I was not expecting, but was all too prepared for, "Why is Nogo doing this?"

I looked down, with my hands on my lap, clenching my skirt, I could feel the tears coming, as I remembered a nightmare of a memory, "He wishes to bring an unhappy ending to the Earth, and maybe the whole Universe."

Then, Emily noticed something I was not expecting them to see, "Hey, Chloe, what's that on your finger?"

I looked at my ring finger, and held it close to my heart, "My engagement ring." I felt a happiness spread through me, as I felt my love's warmth spread through me. The girls looked so much more shocked.

I looked up, and they all shouted, "WHAT!!" I tried to quiet them down, and said, "I was promised to a young man when I was a child, we were close friends, and one thing lead to another, and we were engaged."

"So," Lily started another question, "Where is he?"

I looked down, and said "That is the only question I do not know an answer to. During the attack, he was kidnapped by Nogo, but I do not know where he is, or even if he is still drawing breath."

The other girls looked so sad, I hated making people sad, but sometimes, you can't help it, especially if a portion of your past will make them sad.


	4. Change Of Plans

**A/N: Hey guys, Tiger here, and if you don't know, I have recently started College, and this means I won't have a lot of time to do this. I will say that I have half term in the next week, so I will try to work on this at that point. I'd also like to address any errors that may be in the story itself, I am dyslexic, this means that I have issues with spelling, and sometimes even punctuation, but I do try. So if there are any errors, please be consistent.**

**Thank you!**

It was a normal day, with the girls, in the Library of Legends, preparing to celebrate the big Star Festival. Where we celebrate two starts that have a chance to spend one night together, every year.

"You know," I started, as the girls talked, and they turned to face me, "this reminds me of Pegasus Day back in Jubaland." I looked at my hands, thinking of my life back home, and how I might not get those days back.

Emily picked my hands up, and cheerfully stayed "We will get your world back," She shouted as she said "IF IT THE LAST THING WE DO!"

I started to tear up a little, and went in to hug Emily as I tearfully said "Thank you," I got back and said "You are the best friends I could ever ask for."

The girls saw me fingering my ring, and Kelsey said "Yeah, but maybe this fiancé of your's."

I was so shocked that she said this, I turned away for a second and said "A little, he might be my best friend, but you are my best friends on this world."

The girls came in to hug me, and Lily said "So, can we know about the man in question?"

The girls liked like they were willing to know as well, and I had to agree.

"So," I started, "He is a sweet man, always willing to do what he can to help our home. He isn't born royal, but his is of noble birth. He always," I lifted my hand up as I remembered his face, down to ever last detail, "had my back."

April looked at me, and said as if she was up to something, "He seems like a really keeper."

She jabbed my arm a little me with her elbow, and all I could do was smile.

I laughed a little, as I closed my eyes, and held my hands to my heart, I quietly stated "Indeed. He is dependable, kind, and wouldn't hurt another living being without a reason." I looked at the girls, and they had that 'What are you hiding' look on their faces.

But then, Pop came up from his hiding place, and Candy did what you would expect, with a sister reuniting with her brother, she hugged him like there is no tomorrow.

Pop was in my lap, and the girls were surprised to see another pixie. I smiled a little said I regally said "Girls, meet Pop, Candy's big brother, and my mother's most faithful subject and assistant."

The girls were still shock by this, I remembered the day Pop meet me and my fiancé, how he was scared to meet beings like us, in his samurai outfit, sword close by.

"Pop came with me to this world to help me, by my wishes." I looked at Pop from behind, and smiled a little before saying "He has been there from the day I turned 4 till now."

"So he's basically the royal advisor?" April questioned me as I looked up, quickly followed by Pop.

"Not exactly." I looked down, gave Pop a special look, where he brought out a book full of pictures of my life, "You see, Pop is more hands on than a royal advisor." There were pictures of me from almost every day from my entire life till this point.

I looked at the girls again, "You see, Pop trained as a samurai, he finished his training when I was 4 and he has been there for me since, he has basiclly been apart of my security detail. So I grew used to him always being close behind me."

*

A few hours later, Pop was in my bag, I was dressed in a regal looking outfit, with the primary colours being blue and white. We were on our way to the Star Festival with the girls.

I had a wish to save everyone both in my life, and not in it. Another to stop Nogo for good. And the last one is to know just where the love of my life is, and if he is okay.

I went to the top of the hill in the park that the whole town was, ready to see the shooting stars. Pop and I were ready to wish for the happy ending we have been wishing for, for months, since I started this journey.

Then, I felt a presence, a bad one, but it felt different, and yet oddly familiar somehow. Before the show began, I quietly got away to see what the problem was, and it was Brute.

He looked worse than ever before, there was something that was different about him, I wasn't sure what it was, there was just something different.

I went right on the defensive, with my Glitter Pack in hand, I was willing to fight if push comes to shove.

He snarled at me, and said with utter joy "Where's your so called friends Ice Princess?"

I transformed and said "I didn't want to distract them from their festive, while I'd be distracted for almost the whole thing."

I slowly walked up to him, and quickly disappeared, and sent in for a sneak attack behind him, he fell to the ground, with ice sword in hand, I stated "It was Check Mate before the game even began."

Brute smirked before saying "Are you so sure about that." Then I heard screaming from the distance, "The girls!" I was scared about what might happen to them, I ran to find them.

I saw the girls, Pop, and Candy, was nowhere to be found. I looked up to see that Raskel was in the air, with the charm chest, and Candy was there.

I detransformed when I saw him, and fell to my knees, in such horror, but I composed myself and went it the girls.

I looked up at Raskle, to say "Hello Raskle."

"How do you do Princess Breeze?"

"Oh you know, attempting to defeat Nogo. You?"

"Working to project him."

I quickly transformed again, and jumped at him, but he dogged me at the last second, and send me flying over to the girls.

I could sense everyone else in the area looking at us, I snarled at Raskle again, in complete annoyance. The girls came up to me, and brought out their Glitter Packs just before I shouted.

"WAIT!" Even I was surprised by my shouting, I calmed my self before I said "It is not wise to transform here, with so many people around us." I glanced around, and the girls followed my gaze.

I got back up, and Raskle started to speak, as he was right in front of my face "I'm surprised you have these girls rapped around your finger."

I smiled, I stared up at this man, as I said "And I'm surprised you has Nogo's goons hanging on your every word."

"It was shaky, but we got there in the end." Raskle smiled again.

Then he pulled me in as if to kiss me, I pulled away, but I can not find my ring. I was in a complete panic as I yelled "Where's my ring?"

I look up to Raskle, to find that he has my ring in his hand, and we found out that he changed it into a Glitter Charm. I was in complete shock, my fiancé gave that to me, and it was a Glitter Charm this whole time.

I went into attack him again, but he disappeared, and said, "How about I take the pixie with me," I looked around, but the next second, "Or the Princess!"

The girls were in total shock, I'm not surprised, I was almost impossible to beat, I had years apon years of training under me, this shouldn't have been a issue.

Raskle disappeared in a card, he was a true joker at the best of times. I screamed frantically, at the top of my lungs, before...


	5. Saving Glitter Breeze

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I said I didn't have a lot of time on my hands, but I had a few free lessons, and I was inspired to write this, so I did. But I do want to say this isn't always going to happen, I was just really inspired, and wanted to write this before the ideas were gone. I hope you like this chapter, see you next time, bye!**

I woke up.

In a dark room, my hands tied to the wall, with me standing up. Thankfully, my legs were free to move.

The room was unfamiliar, but I knew it was in the shadow realm. It was a dungeon, not like there ever was one in Jubaland, we had no need for them.

I was panicking a little in my head, I didn't really know what was going to happen to me.

The next think I see is..

"Hello Princess." They snarled at me, disrespecting my title completely.

I looked up, and said with a smile of my own "Hello Raskle."

I looked down, to see that I was no longer transformed, I was Chloe, not Glitter Breeze.

I looked up at Raskle and said "You have a very funny way to play your games."

Raskle came up to me and stated "I make the rules here."

I laughed a little and said "If only that were true," I looked at Raskle again and stated back to him "the one who really makes the rules is Nogo, and your his right hand man, while he is gone at least." I smiled as I stated the obvious.

Raskle didn't look happy to hear me say this and shouted "You don't know my position!" He grabbed my throat, almost making me choke.

I smiled again, before I teased "Oh, but I do, my love." I leaned in slightly, and Raskle let the binds go.

I got up, looked him dead in the eye and said "Tell me, why are you doing this? You have a life you can live, a family to take care of you, just WHY ALL THIS?!" I shouted with tears running down my cheeks, I felt so valuable there, and I hated this, but I didn't mind it in front of him.

Raskle came up to me, held my head in his strong, muscular hands and said "I don't know."

I was shocked to hear him say this, I didn't know what to do, I looked at him and said "You don't need to do this, you can get away with me, and fight for the right side."

We were crying so much, I couldn't stop myself, and I knew he couldn't. I feel to the ground in my love's strong arms, that would not budge for any reason, but I felt that it was reassuring.

I looked at him, my eyes were blurry, but I could see him all too clearly. I could see the regret in his eyes, it made me want to cry even more.

*

Meanwhile:

"We need a plan to get Breeze back!" Emily shouted to everyone.

They all agreed with her, knowing that they needed to do something, the Princess was a valuable asset for them, but valuable to Nogo's henchmen as well.

"What are we even going to do?" April asked as the meeting went to its 10th hour. Not sure if she would even get a good answer.

"We need to go to the Shadow Realm." Pop stated as he looked at everyone in unison. Candy looked so shocked by this, she knew that the Shadow Realm was nowhere for them to go.

"But it's too dangerous!" Candy shouted in her high pitched voice, knowing everyone one was going to listen, but not sure of the outcome of it.

Kelsey looked at Candy, sorrow in her eyes as she said "It's not like we have much of a choice in this, we need to go to..."

"The Shadow Realm!" The girls said before Candy was able to disagree, knowing there was no room for argument.

But then, Emily got up, and found a wish from Breeze, "Hey guys," she said the second she read the wish "look at this."

It read "I wish the girls and I can save everyone."

It was so heart warming, but there was more, Kelsey found "I wish I can defeat Nogo for good."

Lily found another that said "I wish I knew what happened to my fiancé."

And April found the last, that said "I wish that the girls and I will be friends forever."

They read these all out, and by the end, they were in tears, knowing what she has been going though, and what they needed to do to make it better.

They had strong determination, and Emily said "Okay, Pop, how do we get to the Shadow Realm?" She almost shouted this, showing that she was even more determined than ever.

Pop nodded, saying "The quickest was is through Jubaland, and the best way to get there is by book." Pop opened the book that Candy used to get here, and the girls went in.

*

They were right outside the palace, the girls were in aw about what they were seeing, it was so different from what they likely imagined it to look like.

Candy and Pop, not so much, they grew up here, they were used to it really.

And the next this we see is, Ulric, with Breeze bound by chains in the air, struggling to get free. Ulric snarled at the girls, knowing it was so funny to see them in this predicament.

But the girls didn't speak for a little while, they just saw the situation as it was, and that they needed to save the Princess before it was too late.

Ulric then broke the silence, and said "Hey girlies, you do know you have no chance without the Princess, don't you?" Ulric tilted his head a little, showing he was expecting an answer that was going to crack him up.

"That might be true," Emily started to reply back, as the other girls continued.

Kelsey stated "You can throw all you got at us, we can take it,"

Lily was next with "At the end of the day, we might just be middle school students,"

And last was April with "We are not going to let you get away with this!"

And then the girls transformed, and Ulric let out a Buffoon that looked like the book they used to get there.

It was not good, as they didn't know how to fight well, usually Breeze would mediate them, and tell them what to do, and now, they were on their own.

They fought for about ten minutes, the girls used their special powers one after another, and the odds were stacked against them.

*

Meanwhile:

Raskle and I started to escape after our reunion.

It was quiet in the Shadow Realm, and yet, it was so noisy, I guess noise travels fast here. So we had to be very quiet to make sure we got out safely.

I could see that we would be in so much danger if something were to go wrong, but I was unable to get out, this place drained my energy. But, thankfully, Raskle had a plan.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, and cards came up around us, I went up close to him, I was sure we were in trouble, but we were safe, outside of the Head Quaters of the Shadow Realm itself.

I was so surprised to see this myself, I didn't know that it was in such bad condition, but what would you expect really, I don't know what I expected.

I looked around to see if there was a way to get out, and then I saw the light of Jubaland, my home, our home.

We started to walk a little to get out and I had the curiosity to ask, "Why did Nogo want you?"

I don't know why I asked that really, I started to regret it a little before Raskle said "I think he wanted me because I was so close to you, he could manipulate me, and in turn, I could do the same to you."

Raskle looked down, regretting his actions so much, not knowing if he was ever able to redeem himself. I got hold of his hand, he looked at me, I made him look at me as I said "That was not you, I know the real you, and you are not him."

I could see Raskle come in for a kiss, right before the door to Jubaland opened up, and we ran through, hand in hand.

I saw the light, it was amazing to see our home after being away for so long, but we had to hide, I saw the girls fighting Ulric, with the fake me I left there, so they wouldn't get suspicious.

I hid, tried to transform, but fell to the ground, and I coughed hard, as if I was sick with the worst cold you could get.

Raskle, I could see the concern in his eyes again, but I pushed though, and fought through it to save the girls.

I looked at Raskle before I said "You should stay here for now," I could see confusion on his face before I said "the girls think you are an enemy, you have to stay for a bit." I kissed him on the cheek once and went into the battle.

I walked up to Ulric, from the back, I sneak attacked him, with a kick in the back of the head, and I kicked the Buffoon in the nose, and rested on the ground, coughing again.

I looked up at Ulric, to see surprise in his eyes, and shock on the girls faces. They didn't know how I got back, or even if I was the real one.

I made the fake me get out of the chains, and stand beside me for a second. Then, she joined with me, and after that, I looked like a true Princess, the real me.

The girls were so surprised by this, Ulric was gob smacked, didn't know if this was real or not.

I had a long flowing dress on, my hair was longer than before, in a large bun that was unable to contain all the hair. I wore a beautiful tiara that was silver, with places for the Glitter Charms, and one large diamond in the middle.

My dress was mostly white, but had different shades of blue to it.

I had high heals on, white again.

I also had a necklace on, with a chocker in the middle of my neck, and different bracelets on my wists.

I walked up to the Buffoon, I attacked in a single smooth motion, and got the glitter charm without the use of my Sparkle Blizzard.

I looked at Ulric, I was shining in the light of Jubaland, and I could see Raskle far behind him.

I went up to Ulric, saw him in total shock, went up to his ear from behind him, in a very elegant way, and stated "Check Mate Ulric."

Ulric snarled at me, and sent me flying towards the girls.

I was in so much pain, I could feel my bones breaking with every little movement I made, but I wasn't sure if they were really breaking at all.

I tried to get up, but I clasped to the ground, the girls tried to get to me, but they were stopped in their tracks.

Ulric walked up to me, I could see Raskle walk up as well, he has a look of glee on his face, but I could see sorrow in his eyes, wether the others saw it, I'll never know.

Ulric started to collect negative energy, but went in for the final blow.

He made me look at him dead in the eye, I tried to resist, but his hands were strong, and I was week at that point. I hated being in a unbeatable situation, and this was no different.

Ulric look at me, he looked sinister, I was scared of what will happen next.

Ulric sent Emily up into the sky, and started to say "You really think you have an advantage, you were never going to beat us." He looked at Emily, made me look at her and said "With a girl obsessed with fairy tales,"

Next was Kelsey "A girl who's too soft to hurt anyone,"

Lily was next "A girls who cries at almost everything,"

And last was April "And a girls whose only strength is her strength, which is also her weakness."

I looked at the girls in turn and felt the darkness take over me.

Ulric looked delighted to see me feel so helpless. And I went to normal Glitter Breeze, and then, I was Chloe again.

Ulric smiled at me, collected my negative energy, and went in for the last attack he will have to do on me.

The girls looked so surprised to see this, but then, Raskle used his trump card to save me.

Everyone looked surprised, but I smiled and just slightly nodded to his, and he said "You don't think the Master would like that would you?" Raskle questioned him, and said "She could be useful to us, for information purposes." Raskle played the game so well, he made me look at him, I made myself look away, and he looked at Ulric to finish his statement.

Ulric looked so angry, he had to agree with this, but Raskle was pretending to be Nogo's right hand man at the moment, so he had to agree.

He let the girls go, I got up, gave them the Glitter Charm I had form the Buffoon, and gave them a plan of what they needed to do to 'save me' and get the Glitter Charms.

I knew what Raskle was doing, he was trying to buy more time, to make sure I live, and the girls can stop Nogo, hopefully, for good.

I was transported to the top of a tower, over a lake of Lava, and held to it be Raskle's cards.

And I knew the girls were detained to get me back, and now that Nogo was going to be revived, they needed to get me back more than ever.

"Please girls," I said as I think of the girls, and the determination that has to be in their eyes to save me, "please," I opened my eyes to see Raskle below me, pretending to be against me, "help me." And I blacked out.


	6. Plan B

**A/N Sorry I haven't uploaded reacently, I have had a few exams recently, and I also have had a bit of writers block, with coming up with what was going to happen. But I do hope you enjoy.**

I was in a field, with no one around for miles. I could see the sun in the blue sky, with not a cloud in it. I didn't know where I was, it was different from where I was before.

I continued to look around, to see, a figure walking up to me. It was Raskle, hand behind his back, I soon realised I was at my wedding, the day I had been waiting for my whole life.

I looked up at Raskle to see him in a beautiful black tuxedo, a white shirt, and different variations of blue throughout the rest of the outfit.

For me, I wear a lovely snow white dress, a blue scarf rapped around my waist, into a big bow in the back, and silver jewellery with white and light blue jewels. I also had a lovely snow white veil, that was a foot long, and the tiara I have been collecting the glitter charms for.

I could see my mother close by, starting to tear up, and my friends at the front of the crowd.

I think this was my dream, what I have wanted for months now, until...

Nogo came through, and his minions started to attack us. They pulled Raskle away from me, and later, they through me off the island that we were on, and I woke up.

*

I was on the tower, Raskle was below me, pretending to keep watch on me, and I knew the girls were going to save me, I just wasn't sure when.

I looked up to see Ulric right in front of my face, he snarled at me. He looked so deranged, and I hated it.

I looked at Ulric, as if I had to pay close attention to his strengths and weaknesses. I didn't need to do this, as I knew them quite well already.

Ulric looked intently at me, snarling, and soon after, laughing at the situation, as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

I kept looking at him, and he soon backed of, but asked "Do you have it?"

I tilted my head to the side and stated "I have no idea what you so mean."

I looked away as I said the last bit, and looked back at him from the side of my eye.

Ulric looked really unhappy, and the other goons came along for the interigation that was so tedious.

Brute looked at me and said "You know what we want."

Brooha looked at me, and stated right back at me, "The Miricle Jewel, you have it."

I closed my eyes, and said in a calm, almost mocking tone, "The Miricle Jewel, and object that had been hypothesised since the day Jubaland was made, but had not yet been founded," I looked down and laughed loudly, before continuing with "it only works for the truest of heart according to legends, what could you wish with it?"

I knew what they wanted with it, if it was real to begin with, doesn't mean that their motives are right.

And then, punch. Ulric punches me, leaving me with a black eye and a bloody nose. I looked down, to see that the blood is getting all over my white dress.

He punched me again, and again and again, until, I blacked out.

*

We see the girls in a area of Jubaland, it was area with ruins, it was where the Shadow Realm was supposed to be visible. You could cut the tension with a knife, not one of hostility, but one of confusion as to what to do.

As Kelsey looked around, Emily said "Okay, this isn't so bad," everyone looked at her, as if she had gone crazy, "The Princess might be in the Shadow Realm again, but this isn't the end of the world."

Lily looked up and quietly, but clearly, stated "No," she cuddled her legs, as she looked down again "she was there for us, to help us, and we let her down."

Candy looked at Pop, who gave her a nod, and they started to walk away as Pop said "You girls should go back to your home, while it's still there."

April got up and almost shouted "Pop, Candy, are you really going to go to the Shadow Realm by yourselves?"

Pop spoke up again "I don't know," his fists, or what should be his fists, were shaking, "I don't have all the answers."

Candy looked to her brother and shyly said "Pop." Then, Candy started to cry.

Pop was almost shouting as he said "She is the only royal left, if the Queen doesn't come back, we will need her. She is my friend, my purpose, the reason I am alive, I love her, like she is Candy, like she is my little sister!" He looked to the girls and the water works came.

The girls started to cry along with Pop and Candy, for a few minutes before Emily said "I don't know if we will be able to get the Princess back, she helped us," she looked down tears continued to come "and now, she isn't here."

Kelsey growled before she shouted "THIS IS ALL RASKLE'S FAULT!!" She growled again lowly. She punched a wall close by, and April followed over and over again.

April let the tears come again, they did not know Breeze very well, but they cared for her so much. She was a ally to them, but most of all, she was their friend.

But then, a figure appeared, it was Breeze. She was dressed in the clothes she would usually wear when in Jubaland. Her hair was up in a bun, and a beautiful tiara lay on her head, with chains that came over her forehead, it had a snowflake on it. She had a lovely set of white wings that came around her.

She was glowing, and was slightly transparent, she was beyond beautiful, no words could properly describe her.

She opened her eyes, striking blue. Her eye lashes fluttered as she opened them, she said "Girls, you must not give up." She spoke so elegantly. She looked up to the sky, "You are the Glitter Force, and the Glitter Force does not give up," she put her hand on her heart, and said "even when all seems lost."

The girls looked so shaken by this, this was not something that happened everyday. She was infront of them, but at the same time, she wasn't.

Emily looked at her, and as she continued to cry, she cried out, "But we failed you," she looked down, unable to keep herself together, "we aren't worthy to call ourselves the Glitter Force."

Breeze, opened her eyes, and her eyes looked so mesmerising. She said "You did no such thing," she put her hands on the note that she gave Emily before she left, "when I say you are the Glitter Force, I mean it."

She brought the book that had the memories in it, and showed them the one of the Glitter Force back before Nogo attacked, "The original Glitter Force was a wonder of humanity, but they were unable to hold their own against Nogo and his goons," she looked up and in a positive voice, as she started to leave, she said "but you can."

The girls looked so shocked at this, the book was left behind, she likely couldn't bring it with her, or there was another reason. Emily looked at the pictures that were in the book.

The first picture came to life, and it started "Breeze, I would like for you to meet Raskle." The Queen said to Breeze, when Breeze and Raskle were quite young.

Raskle bowed to Breeze. The girls were so confused by what was happening. Breeze was beautiful even then. She looked happy to see that a person was honnering her title.

She cursied to Raskle, as Raskle took her hand, planted a kiss on the back, and said "Your highness."

Raskle looked so handsome, he did not have his mask on, he looked so amazing without it on. He had glossy blonde hair, and his features were defined, but so delicate at the same time.

Raskle looked only a little older than Breeze was, she was around 6 years old, while Raskle was likely 11.

Emily turned the page to see Raskle and Breeze kissing, she was so happy, he... looked... so happy.

Raskle was holding his hands on Breeze's head, she was in her full outfit, but her hair was down. She looked to be happy to be with him. Breeze had her hands around Raskle's neck, with her engagement ring on her ring finger

"I love you Breeze." Raskle said after the kisses for a few minutes.

Breeze kissed him again before she said "I love you too Raskle."

The memory was over.

The girls looked at the memory one last time, to make sure they got all the information. It was straight forward, Raskle was Breeze's fiancé.

The girls were tearing up again, she didn't lose her fiancé, and yet she did at the same time. The girls were crying, April got up and shouted "Pop, DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!!"

Pop was crying, as he shouted back, "I DIDN'T!!"

The girls were so sad that the love of Breeze's life, betrayed her, for what, they might not know.

Emily looked up, with determination in her eyes, and said "Let's get Breeze back!"

The girls all nodded in agreement, they had to agree, she was there for them, now, they need to be there for her.

The girls all transformed quickly before they hoped onto Pop's back in his Pegasus form.

They would get the Princess back, even if it was the last thing they would do. She was an ally, but most of all, she was a princess, and a friend. And friends don't leave friends along when they need them most.

We see Breeze, beaten up, blood over her body, and said "Please," we see the girls again "girls," we see the goons "get me." We see Raskle getting told of, and manipulated, and Breeze fainting again.


	7. The Rescue

**A/N Hey guys, sorry I haven't been active, I have recently been really sick, colds, two infections, and uncontrollable vomiting. I have also had a lot of issue trying to work out the format of this chapter. I really do hope you guys enjoy it. See you in the next chapter.**

It was midnight, or so I thought, as there was no concept of time in the Shadow Realm that I was aware of. I could see almost nothing, as there was no light either.

I could see myself in a wrap of cards made by Raskle, that was getting tighter every few seconds. The pain was soon too much for me to handle, I have been trained to take almost any pain, but this was a pain Raskle was experiencing, that was being passed on to me.

I was in so much pain, it was unbearable, but I took it. I had to scream to make it easier on me, it didn't make it any easier to bear though.

Then, the cards came undone. I started to fall to the ground, when I regained consciousness, and used my training to get myself upright, and I landed on the ground, on my feet.

I was still weak, so I collapsed to the ground again, but I was too determined to let this set me back. So I started running. I quickly transformed, and ran, like my life depended on it, which it kind of did.

I didn't know why the binds came undone, as there was no reason for them to.

I ran to find the girls, forgetting the Glitter Charms completely. My mind was on finding the girls, that I couldn't think of anything else.

*

The girls were ready to go to the Shadow Realm, to get Breeze and the Glitter Charms back. They would do anything to get both back, they were both really important to them.

The races into the Shadow Realm, to find three of the goons waiting for them, snarling.

The girls stopped as the portal closed, they were there, no one made a sound or dared to move, no one even dared to speak. It was so unsettling.

*

I ran to find the girls to see them, having a stare off with the goons, all the goons, except for Raskle. I still had no idea where he was, but I felt a pain run through me. It was tough to bear, I was sure it was Raskle's pain I was experiencing.

I let out a small attack, to distract the goons. I used a small attack I had used before, but not too often. It was a small attack that hurt one target at a time. I used it on Lurick first, then on Brute, and lastly on Brooha. This attack is so simple, yet is works so well.

I then freezed the floor, and skated over to them. I was a good skater, I had to be, I controlled ice and snow after all, and when it was winter in Jubaland, I spent a lot of time skating on the frozen lakes.

I skated over to them, and did some tricks, to show that I was okay, and to show them off a little. I stopped in front of them, and looked them straight in the eye.

"HOW DID YOU ESCAPE AGAIN!!" The goons said in unison.

I laughed a little, and said "You should ask that question to Raskle," I had one of his cards in my pocket that held me, and held it up, just over my right eye, "it came undone, and I would have fell to my doom if I wasn't trained well."

The goons looked so angry, but I made a fan out of the cards, to anger them further, and said "You know that these are not normal cards." and threw them at them.

They fell to the ground, and the goons laughed, Brute shouted "You think that's enough to stop us!"

The tried to move over to us, but they stopped in the tracks that had not yet started, they had their feet frozen in ice. I was the one who laughed at this, and said "The cards take on the traits of the last person who holds them, it's a Jubaland secret that I have always been suspicious about. Turned out, it was true."

They looked so angry, but laughed again "You really think this is over?" Ulric shouted as he looked at me.

They all gathered more negative energy, and Brooha said "Our master is going to be revived soon," I fell to the floor, mainly from how week I was at this point, but also from the horror, "and the world will fall to him."

Then, they disappeared. I didn't know what to do, they were almost finished with the plan, we ruined their plans time and time again, yet, they almost always seems to win every time.

I imagined the state of my home, the girl's home. I fell to the ground, thinking of everyone being disappointed in me.

I was supposed to act as a beacon of light to my people, but I don't know how they would fell seeing me here.

I cried, thinking of the disappointed looks, statements, and the cries of my people.

I imagined my mother, looking at me "You are a disappointment." And leaving me all alone, the people I protected "Thanks to you, we are dead."

I hated this, I tried to get the thousand looks out of my head, but I couldn't help it.

I gave in, I knew what they were going to do, use my negative thoughts to their advantage, but I couldn't help it, I was helpless.

_You are a failure, _I thought, knowing it wasn't true, but the devil was talking too loud. _You were going to lose from the start. You have nothing to fight for. You are worthless!_

I let them take the negative energy, I couldn't help this, but Emily shouted "You are not worthless!"

I looked at her, unsure if she was telling the truth, or if she was just saying it.

She shouted "So what if you messed up, you helped us win before!"

She was right. "You win some, you lose some," Kelsey said. She was right as well.

April was the next to speak up, with "What's important, is what you do with it,"

"At the end of the day, we can't be the Glitter Force without a few mistakes here and there." Lily rightly stated.

"We are the Glitter Force, and we will fight for the universe!" Emily said to me, and I felt the negative energy leave me completely.

I got up and wiped away my tears. I looked at the girls and said "Thanks girls, even I need a little help to remember why I am here with you."

The girls came over to me, and gave me a hug.

Emily looked at me, and said "Okay, so where are the Glitter Charms?"

I looked shocked at the question, and said "I kind of forgot them in my escape."

The looked they made my answer, was shock. Kelsey came up to me and asked "Are you sure you're alright?"

I looked at her and said "I sure I am."

Lily said "It's just that you very really forget anything."

"I was just caught up with getting out of the Shadow Realm, that I forgot." I said, guilty that I forgot something, so important.

"It's okay," Emily stated, with her hand on my shoulder, "we can get it back, we have to go their anyway."

I nodded, we all quickly transformed, hoped onto Pops back, after he transformed into a Pegasus of course, and went deeper into the Shadow Realm.

In about half an hour, we reached the deepest part of the Shadow Realm. I felt the chills running up my spine. I have been in there for I don't know how long, but I wasn't used to this, understandably.

We got off Pop's back, and started to walk to the tower I was on earlier. I did notice that there were craters in the hill, they were really big, bigger that craters should really be.

Next thing I noticed, the girls were no longer behind me. I looked around, I saw the goons in front of me, and I went straight on the defensive.

They all laughed at be, but Raskle was not with them, and all I could do is prepare for the worst.

Ulric snarled at me and shouted "Princess, it truely is an honour to have you in our home."

I knew he was being sarcastic, and I just said "Jubaland was your home, just like Raskle."

Brute yelled "Not anymore, he's ours."

"He betrayed you and your home," Brooha was behind me, wispering those words into my ears, "he isn't your love anymore, he's fighting for us now."

I fought back hard, and shouted "He's still in there," I looked them square in the eye and said "I don't care how long it takes, I will get him back!"

I then ran past the craters, the girls were in there. They shouted at me, with Pop and Candy in my arms, I ran as though I had nothing to lose.

I soon realised that the girls were going to fight three of the goons, and Emily had to fight a Baffoon.

I could see Kelsey was going to fight Ulric, he likely had a lot of anger to let out. Lily was fighting Brute, he was so big compared to her. April was going to fight with Brooha, she is just as mean as ever.

As I ran past, I shouted "Remember everything I taught you girls!"

I got past and started to go towards the tower that I was held on. In the next few seconds, Pop transformed into his Pegasus form, I hoped on, with Candy still in my arms. We flew over the lava pit that was underneath the tower.

The heat was so intense, not just from the lava pit that was underneath us, but also the heat from the fights, and my question of where by fiancé was.

*

I landed on the ground about thirty seconds before Pop landed. He went back to his pixie form, and we ran to get the Glitter Charms.

Right at the last second, a black card... just like... Raskle's. I looked up, to see Raskle floating in the air, he looked so bad, not appearance wise, he just looked worse than he did before, in terms of his manner.

I went right on the defensive, Pop and Candy did the same. I looked at Raskle so intently, but inside I was crying, about what had happened to him.

I walked over to him, he floated down, to meet my eye level, he was towering over me, just like the tower behind him.

His pupils and irieses were gone, they were replaced with white, slightly blueish, sclera. His face was covered with a joker mask, he had a fall joker outfit on. He truly was the joker in this deck of cards.

I rested my left hand on his cheek, and put my right up towards his forehead. I was horrified to see the man I loved, more than any other in the world, fighting for the wrong side again.

I could see a smile rise up, and quickly jumped back. I looked at him, and he was... laughing, hysterically.

**This isn't good, **I thought and signalled to Pop and Candy, and glared right back at him.

He looked at me and yelled "I'm not you love anymore!" He snarled as he said 'love', I hated him like this more than some people could likely understand. I loved him to the end of this world and back, this was not him, but at the same time, it was.

I remembered the girls and thought of a plan to get out of this. I walked up to Raskle, and found my hand in his, to try and get him to remember the touch of the woman he loved, me.

He didn't like this, he spun me around, into his arms, but not in a loving embrace, he trapped me.

I tried to escape from him, but he must have known that even with all my training, I was not going to be strong enough to escape from him.

He took a portion of my hair, and sniffed it, it was just the same as he would have remembered, but he acted as if he has never smelled or touched it.

Pop hit him with a samiri sword he quickly materiallised. That gave me enough time to jump back again, and prepare for the worst.

Raskle looked at me, I soon realised that he didn't talk in his usual calm manner, his voice sounded a little psychotic, it was almost cringe worthy.

I glared at him again, and was ready to fight.

I went in for the attack, I tried to kick him with all my strength, but he dogged it with such ease, he did fight when he needed to after all.

I fought harder than before, and Candy and Pop helped when they could.

*

By the end, he completely wore us out, Pop and Candy were hurt, I was still standing, but it hurt to even move my arm.

My heart was aching worse than anything you could possibly imagine, not from being physically hurt, but being hurt emotionally.

Raskle looked right at me, a sword in his left hand, and the star glitter charm in the other. He said in his new psychotic voice "You Glitter girls didn't stand a chance."

I fell to the ground, realising that we were not likely to win, no matter how hard we fought. Raskle continued his statement with "Without this Glitter Charm in the Charm chest, you can't even revive your mother."

Raskle came up towards me, there was a card in his hand, I knew he was likely going to brainwash me, to fight along side him.

But he didn't know a piece of magic only a few people get, he tried his best to brainwash me, but I didn't flitch as he expected me to.

I got up, when he should have thought it worked, and kicked him into a near by wall.

Then, I felt a power run through me, it must have been the girls lending me their strength, so in turn I lent some of my own to them.

I looked at Raskle and made an ice sword quickly, and before I knew it, I was in a gown, my crown was on my head, and my hair was up.

I walked over to him, I could see fear in his eyes, his emotionless eyes.

I looked to him, hand under his chin, body being shown off so much, and in my most regal voice, I said "I do not wish to fight you." Instead, I went in for the kiss.

My eyes were closed, but I could tell that he enjoyed it. He creased my head and my right cheek. He didn't sound psychotic anymore, he sounded, like himself.

This was what I wanted more than anything, to fell his lips on mine. I knew he loved it, he toke hold of my head, I caressed his cheeks with both my hands.

After a few seconds, Raskle pushed me back. I was hit into a wall. I was hurt bad, I coughed up a little blood, I didn't like the odds in this fight.

I opened my eyes to see his hands on his head, I tried to get up, but I was nearly immobile at that point.

I got up, and tried to rush over to Raskle. I could see the pain in his eyes, I couldn't deal with this at all.

After a few seconds, something felt different. Raskle's eyes were now black, completely black.

I looked in horror, and felt it run through me. When I had a second spare, I quickly ran up to get the Glitter Charms. I got them, and passed them over to Pop, as he flew away with Candy on his Pegasus back.

I looked up at Raskle, an felt an anger run through me. I did not want to hurt him, but this was not the Raskle I loved.

I could feel a strong power run straight through me. I saw him produce his spear, and I made one out of ice.

*

We started our fight, I needed to get the last Glitter Charm back, even if it was the last thing I were to do.

I was scared of what would happen to us, but I had to stop this.


	8. Nogo’s Gone

**Hey guys, Tiger here, sorry this took so long, I have been having problems with my phone, with not automatically saving my progress, but it is over. And I have also been a little confused but how to write this chapter, writers block huh? But I got it done. And I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, and I also hope you have a Happy New Year.**

I learned a long time ago, 'that every step you may make, not matter how far you are, will always to one step closer to home.'

I will fight for my home, I was sent away to fight for it, and I will do everything to fight for my home. I will do anything, if it will mean I can get my home back, and family back, and the love of my life.

*

I fought with Raskle for what felt like hours, I do not wish to hurt him, but if it happens, it just might bring him back.

I did not feel the fatigue I had before, I didn't even have a new scar, but the scars from before were still raw. I fought hard, Pop was gone, I had to fight by myself.

I got my swords of ice out, they were very powerful, they could help me fight Raskle. I ran into him, and the began our fight once again.

*

The fight lasted for ever so long. I could sense the girls finishing their fights, they were fighting the goons who had almost no training, while I was up against a form of the future Prince, who had years of training.

By the end he was covered in marks, while I had not a bruise. I could no longer feel the girls fighting else where. While I had no bruises on my skin, I was soon out of breath.

I could not feel the tugging on my heart, I felt as if I could fight for ever without that tug.

I walked over to Raskle to see him hindered by tiredness. I could see him gasping for air, trying to get back on his feet.

But he got back up, his card all around him, lifting him into the air.

I tried to back away from Raskle, to try and make the impending pain more bearable, but I should have known a lot better.

I was both figuratively and literally backed into a corner. I was so scared of what would happen next.

Raskle looked like he was in so much pain, I couldn't bear seeing him like that.

I was so close to serious injuries, but that was the least of my worries. I could feel the sweat trickling down my back, slowly.

Right at the last second, when one of the cards was supposed to hit me, Sunny's Glitter Fire landed on the ground, just mere inches from the tip of Raskle's nose.

We looked up to see the girls, cuts and bruises on their body's, dirt and a little blood in their uniforms, but it didn't seem to mind them too much.

They looked happy, to see me, but also angry. I soon noticed Pop and Candy by their sides.

I looked horrified at them, but before I could say a thing, April shouted "What do you think you're doing Raskle?!"

I looked at her, tried to get up, and I yelled back, louder than I intended "This isn't Raskle!" I had my arms around me as I looked between the girls and Raskle, "He is not in control, Nogo is taking the wheel."

The girls looked surprised at what I was saying, but I fell to the ground and blanked out before anything could happen.

*

The girls looked at Breeze in absolute horror, she was fighting for so long, that the energy was quickly drained out of her, and yet she didn't notice.

Raskle looked at the Princess on the ground, blacked out. You could see the pain in his eyes, and it seemed that Breeze in turn experienced the same kind of pain herself.

Emily jumped up behind Raskle, grabbed onto his joker hat, and shouted, louder than she intended, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!" This was not a question, it was a open ended statement.

Raskle looked up, and you could see the tears trickling down his face. He quietly said "I don't know," the tears gussied out even harder. He shouted so loudly "I DONT KNOW!!"

Raskle stayed in the air, and the cards that were around him rushed fasted than before. Emily was forced back, and wind rushed around them.

Pop went up to the Princess, and transformed into a shield to protect her.

*

After about a few minutes, I woke up, but everything around me was in slow motion.

I started to stand up, unsure what was going on. Then, everything and everyone stopped.

I looked around, and there was a light, I started to walk to it, to see my mother. She was the same size as me, and no longer in her state of stasis.

I lost my Glitter form, the clothes I have been wearing for months, were cast in ice, and were broken to reveal one of the dresses I would have worn in the castle. The bottom of the dress fell to the ground, and I felt at home, but not, at the same time.

I continued it walk over to her, but she started to get farther away from me, I started to run harder, in an attempt to get her back. I picked up the hem of my dress, to try and make it easier to run.

But it was no use. I fell to the ground, knees slightly bruised. I looked down, and another light came to me. This time I saw five new Glitter Charms, one for each of the girls, and in the middle, a blue one for me.

I got up, and picked up the charm.

*

I felt power rushing through me, with some power, I passed on the charms to the girls. I held mine to my chest, and felt the energy go through me much more forcefully, but I didn't mind.

I looked at the girls, and indicated, "Do it." They looked confused, but they followed along, I was the Princess, and they were willing to do anything, if it means my home will be saved.

The girls took hold of them, but right at the second, Raskle fainted, and fell to the ground. Kelsey catched him right before he hit the ground, and brought him to me.

She set him on the ground, and as quickly as possible, I removed the ugly joker mask he had on. It was such a relief to see his real face.

I was right about to cry, but April got a hold of the Charm Box, as well as the last charms we needed. I looked up, as I held the love of my life in my arms.

I looked at the girls, and stated "Do it, we need all the help we can get."

They looked at each other, and Emily stated back at me, "It should be you who does it, you are the Princess after all." They all looked as of they agreed, and I took them.

I looked up at them, and gently put the charms in.

I looked up, expecting something to happen, like my mother coming to help us fight, but nothing. It was quiet, some how, quieter that usual.

I looked around, and it was darker than usual, and in the Shadow Realm, that doesn't happen that often, as it is always dark there.

I felt really creeped out, and shouted to Pop, "Take Raskle our of here."

Pop nodded, transformed into a Pegasus. He put Raskle onto his back, and Candy as well.

I got up, and looked around. The lava pit that I was near, when I was passed out, something was coming out of it.

I got up, and looked in horror, as memories started to flood back to me, hard, and forcefully.

I heard a voice at the back of my mind. It was my demon, she was saying "You failed." I teared up a little, but she continued to speak "You are a failure, to yourself and your people."

I didn't want to listen, but she was so loud.

I then heard "You are not." It was my angel. She was right. I looked up, got up and said "I'm am not a failure," I was voicing the angel. She was right, "We can win this, there is always a way."

I started to walk, and the girls followed along.

I had a drive, stronger than the others I have felt before. **I am going to win. I will never give up.**

I could feel the girl's energy running through me. I looked right ahead, to see the devil of a man, Nogo. I looked right at him.

I could see he was readying negative energy to use on us. Thankfully, I was in my Glitter Form, so I didn't need to rush to change. Right before he set on us, I made a wall out of ice, but it was hard to keep it up.

When it hit, it was powerful, but I was strong as well. The girls looked shocked at me, and Lily asked "What is this?"

I stated, while trying to hold the wall up "It's negative energy," both hands on the wall, sweat running down my back, "This energy is strong enough to destroy the entire universe."

It was so hard to keep it up, and it ended up starting to crack. I fell to my knees, while trying to continue to hold the wall up.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Lucky. Then there was Sunny, Peace, and Spring, holding a hand on one of my shoulders, to try and help me hold the wall up for longer.

But it was useless. The wall continued to crack, and by the end, it broke.

We all fell to the ground. I felt more pain run through me, I was in so much pain, physically, mentally and emotionally. I tried to get back up, but my arms were unable to support me completely.

I cried a little, but I saw everyone around me, and the fear of losing not only my friends but everyone else around me motivated me to push through.

I got up again, walked towards Nogo, held the charm my mother gave me in my hand, I knew what I had to do.

I often felt lost, even though I seemed to know a great deal, but we are all like that at least one point in our life.

I looked to the girls, and clenched the hand with my Glitter Charm in it, which dig into my skin, and simply said "Let's go."

I didn't need to say anything else, they knew right away what we needed to do.

I held the Glitter Charm even harder, and felt my mother's, and my people's, energy in it.

I looked at the girls, nodded, and we all placed our Glitter Charms into our Glitter Pack.

And next thing I know, we were transforming into a new level, Princess Mode.

I already had a weaker version of this form, so it wasn't too new to me.

We all transformed into a Princess style outfit. We all got longer hair, a crown, a white frock, and lots of elaborate jewellery.

After the transformation, I pointed a wand that we all got, at Nogo. The girls soon followed along.

Nogo was letting out an attack, but we had enough time to react, roky mistake on his end, but it did give us an advantage.

We let out our attack, and I felt as if my people were giving me power, I was truly the light to guide the worlds to happiness.

After a few seconds, we all let out a more power version of the attack, which over powered Nogo easily.

And all that was felt if him was a rock.

I looked on at him, and smiled, I won, we finally won.

I was overwhelmed, but over joyed at the same time.

I had no idea what to do, but the first order of business was to see my mother, and then my people.

The girls were celebrating, but there was a looming feeling that it was not over just yet, but I pushed that feeling to the back of my mind.


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Hey guys, sorry again that this took so long. I had to do a 3 assignments in a week, and I ****had a hard time coming up with the plot of this chapter. I have also had a exam to focus on, and a large portion of my grade in that subject depended on a good grade in this exam.**

**It has been really hard to come up with the plot for this chapter, I have rewatched the first episode, and thought about the settings so much. I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

**With the coronavirus, my school is preparing to be closed for, I don't know how long, if this does happen, I hope to spend more time on this series. **

I had blacked out again, after the fight against Nogo. I don't know why this keeps happening to me, but it does.

I could see darkness, it seemed to be the only thing I could see for miles, but then a light appeared. It was a light is some shorts, but I knew I had to go to it, to get out of this state.

I just saw the light get brighter. I seemed to have a normal Jubaland outfit on. A light agua coloured dress that goes down to the flour, with a long train, and was off the shoulder, with long bell like sleeves, white heels, and a white tiara.

I grabbed the bottom of my dress, ran over, and I woke up.

I was in my chamber in the Jubaland castle, and I finally felt at home. It was just as I remembered, it was elegant and sophisticated, with white around most of the room, and blue accents, of different colour variations.

My four post bed was in the middle of the room. There was a raised platform for a little area that had books and a space to read, and when I say small, I meant big, it was just small to me.

There was also a door to my wardrobe, and that was large, and by that, I really meant really big.

It was great to be home, but at the same time, it felt as if I wasn't home at all.

But then, there was a knock at the door. I quietly stated "Come in?"

I didn't know who it was, but when they came in, it was the girls, along with Pop and Candy. They came running up to me, and they all hugged me.

I hugged back. I felt alright, so I didn't mind doing this.

I felt them crying a little, and I gently pulled them back to question them.

I looked at them all, and asked "Why are you all crying?"

I looked at them and Emily said, "Because we thought you were gone." Emily cried more, and Lily said "You were unconscious for almost a week."

I was shocked, I must have lost so much weight in this time. I pulled back my covers, to reveal, that I lost about ten pounds in just a week. I hated this look, I have always been skinny, but now, I was sickly thin.

I look at myself more, and started to look at myself differently.

But there was another knock on the door. And they came in.

I was shocked.

I looked at him, thinking how it was possible, but he came over to me. Placed my engagement ring on my ring finger, and stated "Hello, my love."

He didn't have the joker outfit on, he instead had his usual lord clothing on. To say, it was set of trousers, with black shoes on. He also had a shirt on, with a tie. He was also wearing a jacket. He was just so handsome.

I couldn't hold back the emotions that have bubbling up for months now. I kissed him, oh so passionately, and he kissed me back. I pulled away after a few seconds, and quitely said "My love."

The girls looked at us, a little surprised, and Kelsey said "Get a room you two."

I pulled back, and we both laughed at her. April looked at us and stated, "Let's give them some time to themselves. They haven't seen each other for a week."

The girls left the room, and I looked at my body, assaimed by how weak I must have looked in his eyes.

I guess Raskle felt that I was really self conscious of myself at that moment, and placed his muscular hand on my delicate one.

I felt amazing, feeling his pure hand on top of mine. I looked up at him, a thought popped up in my mind, and I spoke it aloud, "How could you be here right now?"

I knew I was likely not going to get a straight answer, but I still wanted an answer, even if it was a fake one. He looked at me, and said "I think that seeing you blacked out snapped me back."

I looked at him, and thought **Why do I almost always seem to faint at a really critical point? **I didn't question it to much, I would not get an answer, even if I were to demand one.

Raskle put his strong hand on my cheek, and continued to speak "I was in there, trying to take back control, but Nogo was controlling me, so strongly, that it was so hard." I looked at Raskle again, I was so empathetic, I knew the pain of being controlled, the fear of losing everything I knew controlled me for months, but I could not imagine the control he had to witness for months. "I remembered everything of you and me, and tried to snap back."

I looked at him, I was still self conscious, and thought it would be best to hear an answer about my body from him, instead of contemplating it forever. So I built up the courage and questioned him, "Do you still love me, even if I am like this?"

Raskle looked at me, cupped my cheeks in his strong hands, and said "It does not matter how much weight you lose, you are the same Breeze in my eyes."

I love him so much, so I kissed him again. I cried a little as well, I couldn't hold the emotions back anymore, I love him more than anything in the world.

There was another knock at the door. I said "Come in." It was quiet, but still loud enough for them to hear.

It was one of my hand maids. She looked happy to see me. I know I said that our home was mainly inhabited by pixies, but in the castle, pixies are granted human form. It acts as a little gift for the pixies who work here, and makes their job easier.

She bowed when she entered the room, and said "Your Highness, My Lord."

I looked at her, and Raskle softly asked "What is it you want?"

The hand maid looked at me again, and continued with "I am here to help you get dressed."

I got up and walked into my wardrobe.

*

I continued to look at my body in a different light, I was so self-conscious, I couldn't see anything else.

I saw myself after I got dressed. I still seemed so thin, but not as thin. My corset was not able to compete with my thin body, so it draped on my body a little.

My petty coats hung on my body more than usual. After I got my shoes on, my hand maid had to hem my skirts, so I was less likely to trip on them.

All of my clothes were fitted, and now they needed to be re-fitted to cop with my new body. I didn't know what was with my new body, I just hated it so much.

I didn't want my hair to be up, so when my hand maid was about to put my hair up I said, "No, it's okay," I looked at her and continued with "I've grown to like my hair down."

My hand maid didn't complain, she listened to me, and let me walk out.

I wore a beautiful light blue dress, it was light against my body. It did not have poofs that made my waist look thinner, it was already thin enough.

I could see white in the design, white ruffles on the sleeves, and at the edge of the skirt. I loved it, it was amazing to see. My shoes were simple, they were a nice off white colour.

I had a crown that went over my forehead. It had a white snow flake in the middle, with blue jewels on the chain.

I also had a pair of snow flake ear rings on, they were small, and came down to form a dangling ear ring.

I had my engagement ring on as well, and a necklace, it was a simple one with my favourite jewel in it, a blue amethyst.

I continued to look myself over in my mind, seeing how weak I was. I knew Raskle said he loves me no matter what, but my lost weight was now hanging over my head, making it hard to get it out of my mind.

I walked out to Raskle, to see him looking for a book on one of the book shelves in my reading corner. I walked over to him, he looked back to me, and I saw his eyes light up.

I loved him more than anything in the world, and I knew he felt the same about me. He came up to me, and gave me a passionate kiss. He was towering over me, even in my heels.

I know he was moving his lips down to my neck, even with my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes to the sound of my hand maid coming out of my wardrobe.

She bowed to us again, and said "I think it would be best to see the Queen."

I looked at her, confused. I knew it had to be bad, but wasn't sure just how bad.

*

I walked through the halls of the castle, with Raskle by my side, and my hand maid infront, leading us to where my mother was.

I could see her easily, and I knew it was not good at all.

I could see the girls, as well as Pop and Candy. They looked shocked to see my mother still in stasis.

I walked over to them with Raskle still beside me, and then, I walked up to my mother by myself.

I could see her, she was lifeless, and yet, I knew she was still in there. I felt sadness wailing up inside of me. I could feel the tears coming up, and anger boiling inside of me. I didn't know why my mother was not with us yet, I wanted her to tell me what to do, but she was not there.

I looked up at her, questioning why she was not here with us. I looked at Pop and said "Look in to the history of Jubaland, and find what could bring her back." I said it a little meanly, I didn't mean it, but the anger was too powerful.

Pop seemed to agree with me. He dowed to me and ran off to the castle's library.

I looked at everyone, questioning what I could really do to bring my mother back.

*

I walked to my room. I was confused about what I could possibly do. I have been lost for months, both in the literal and figurative sense.

I looked around my room, wondering if this was a dead end.

I rested on the door, feeling the depression. My mother was always there for me to help me whenever I needed it, but she broke the unspoken promise she has made to me at the start of everything.

"How will I bounce back after this?" I asked myself, knowing I could not answer my own question.

I lowered myself down the door, and felt as if this was my end.

I looked around again, and decided to go for a walk around Jubaland to clear my head.

I walked out of my room, and found the girls coming to me.

I stopped as Lily asked "Are you okay Breeze?"

I looked down, and said quietly "Honestly, I'm not sure anymore."

I looked at them, and could see the concern in their eyes, so I thought I could lighten the mood, "I was just about to go into town, would you guys like to come along?"

They looked excited, they hadn't really seen Jubaland completely, so it was no surprise that they wanted to come along.

They nodded their heads, and I said "Okay, I'm going to see if Raskle would like to come along too. He hasn't really seen Jubaland with his own eyes for a while." The girls didn't seem to complain.

I walked to find Raskle, to see him in the Library with Pop, likely looking for answers.

I walked up to him, and sat down next to him. He looked up from his book with a friendly "Hello Sweetheart."

I looked at him happily, and said "I'm going on a walk with the girls, you want to come along?"

I looked at Raskle, and he replied "Of course, I'd love to go."

Raskle closed his book, and walked out of the Library with me.

I could see conflict in his eyes, after we walked out of the Library, I held his hand and asked, "You doing okay?"

Raskle looked back at me and said "I should be asking you that question. I'm a little stressed, I'm not sure your mother's going to look at me the same way again, and the rest of your people."

I held his hand tighter and said "They will know it was not your fault, you were not in control, we know that."

I placed my head on Raskle's shoulder, my hand over his heart, and smiled, I loved him, even after what he did to me and my people, it was not him who did it.

*

We walked to the entrance of the castle, and I found the castle gaurds on patrol. They bowed right when they saw Raskle and I, but when they saw the girls, they freaked out.

I looked confused, but I understand why they were scared.

I looked at the girls, to see confusion on their faces. I did find it a little funny, I looked at them, after Raskle and I laughed a little more.

"I'm sorry about them," I said with my right arm around Raskle's left arm, and my left hand to my lips. "They aren't really used to seeing being like us, they know Raskle and I, but not you."

I looked at them, and said in a clear voice, "They are members of the Glitter Force along side me." I could see the understanding in their eyes, "They fought in the battle against Nogo along side me."

They then bowed to the girls, and continued with patrol.

We walked out of the castle grounds, and the girls transformed into pixies. They looked surprised, but soon they found out that it was my doing.

I looked at them, and said, "It will be easier for you girls to walk around Jubaland in Pixie form. Everyone is used to Raskle and I in our normal forms, but not you."

I could see the concern in the girls faces, and then knelt down to them to hear their concerns, Emily said "I didn't know you had a jokester side to you Breeze."

I laughed a little and looked at them again, "I don't let it out that often, I tend to be more serious than a jokester."

I looked up to see my home. It was just as I remembered it, but somehow a little brighter, it was refreshing.

I started to look around, the pixies bowed to me and Raskle. I loved this feeling, the feeling of importance.

I could see the people that I loved, from the stories of Earth.

I saw the beautiful homes of the people of Jubaland, and balloons of all different colours in the sky. It was just as I remembered just a little brighter that before.

I looked at everyone, seeing that Emily was so excited to see the characters from the stories that she adored.

I felt a happiness inside of me, but there was a looming feeling that this happiness was not to last long.

I felt really bad to not enjoy this visit as much as I had hoped, but I covered it up, to seem more grateful for this.

I looked to see a young man I recognised all to well. I looked down to Emily and posed her a question. "Hey Emily," I started, as I pointed to the man in question "do you happen to know that pixie over there?"

I could see Emily's eyes fill with joy, as she said "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves!"

I could tell that she was happy, I would be too. I can see the pixies of Jubaland almost everyday, so I didn't have the same reaction as Emily and the girls, but they were a wonder for me in the past.

I had always thought that I would have to save the world by myself. Protect my people without anyone's help. I always thought I would have to do everything alone, but now, I was not alone, far from it.

We continued to walk around Jubaland, and I could see the people I had missed seeing on a regular basis. I loved to see my people happy, without an idea of what was happening anywhere else.

I could see wonder beyond recognition in the girls eyes. They were used to seeing Candy, but not any other of the pixies of my home.

I looked around, and we saw a gingerbread house. It was safe to eat, I can actually last forever, the gingerbread would not go bad in any lifetimes.

But just as we were walking to the gingerbread house, Emily triped, and started to fall down a large cliff. I was unable to reach her, she was too far down, and she didn't have her hands, she had stubs where her hands were supposed to be.

I thought she was gone, when I realised, Puss In Boots saved her. He set her down in front of us, just above the cliff, and I could feel the relief wash over me.

I knelt down, looked at Puss and said "Thank you so much for saving Emily Puss."

He knelt on one knee, and gave me a bow. He responded with "It is my duty to protect the people of this world."

I could see a happiness in Emily's eyes. She looked at Puss in so much joy, I felt as if it was contagious.

I looked at Emily, and she said "Your Puss in Boots!"

I looked at her, and I felt the joy getting stronger every second she looked at Puss.

I looked at the girls and slowly said "Girls, this is Puss, as Emily has rightly stated."

The girls looked at me in shock, and I understood why. They hadn't seen the people of Jubaland, only me, Raskle, Pop, Candy and my mother.

I looked at the girls, and Lily said "Are you really Puss in Boots?"

I looked down at Puss as he said "Indead I am."

"You see," I started to say, as I used my magic to bring a book that I used to read a lot. "The people of Jubaland are the corner stone of the universe of fairy tales. Without them, the tales that we love would cease to exist."

I looked down at the book and opened it up to the story of Puss in Boots. He was on the first page in a picture. I turned it around to show to the girls.

"It is common for people to bend story's to their will, and this is where the change in species comes in." I looked to see Raskle speaking up, and I know he was trying to make sense if it was much as us.

I stood up and made the book evaporate to its original place.

We continued to walk around, with Puss along side up. I could see my people bowing when they saw us. Raskle had his arm around my waist, and my left hand on his left hand.

I looked around to see more of my people, looking at me. A young Pixie came up to me, and asked me a question I had expected to hear at least once "Has the Queen awoken yet?"

The girls looked at me, and the young pixie's mother came along, she bowed, and said to me "I apologise for my daughter's question, it was inappropriate."

I looked down and said "You needn't worry, she should feel free to ask any questions that may be on her mind." I knelt down, and took the young pixies hand in my own, "She has not awoken yet, we are currently looking into it. She should be awake soon."

I picked a near by flower, and placed it onto her ear, and softly spoke "You shall always have a Queen, me or my mother, there will always be one."

I could see the relief in her eyes, and she gave me a small hug, after I had picked her up. I was confused, but after a little hesitation, I hugged back. Through the hug, I heard her say "Thank you."

*

The girls, Raskle, Candy and I continued to look around, it really helped me to relax, and remember my purpose in doing all this.

As we continued to walk, I hear Emily say "You were really kind to that little girl."

I looked at her, and replied with "Why shouldn't I be. She's one of my people, and a Princess should treat her people as if they are royalty."

My arm was around Raskle's, happy to be in such a good place, but the looming darkness was still there. I knew it was silly to be worried about something that might never happen, but I guess it will always be there. What could it be?

I could see a nice house, it was a gingerbread house, and there will always be more to the gingerbread the next day, and no witch.

I walked up, arm around Raskle's, while the girls ran over with such enthusiasm.

Raskle picked one of the sweets on the outside for us to share. It was a jelly button. It was rather big, which meant that we could share it without an issue.

I looked down to see the girls going for the gingerbread. The jelly button Raskle and I were sharing was blackcurrant flavour, one of my favourites.

I could see Puss struggling to get a chocolate button form the roof, Emily, bless her heart, tried to be the button, and right at that moment, the reverted back to their normal form.

I looked to see the horror in my people's eyes. Emily got the chocolate button and gave it to Puss. She scuttered back, and quietly said, "Don't eat me."

I almost chocked on the jelly button, and said "You do not need to be fearful of them," I looked at my people, and stated "These people are the new Glitter Force, who helped me to defeat Nogo."

My people looked at me, and realised I was speaking the truth.

Puss came up to Emily, and said "Sorry about that."

Emily looked back and said "It's fine, you didn't know."

I could see the newly revived happiness in everyone's eyes. It was relieving to see the change I have on my people.

*

I looked around, April walked up to me, and asked "Can we talk?"

I nodded, got up and started to walk with her to a quiet area.

She stood in front of me, and said "You have a good handle as a leader."

I was confused by her statement, so I did the only I could do, "What you do mean by that?"

I stood there confused, not understanding her reasoning for what she was saying, and all she relied with was "Have you not seen what you are capable of doing?"

I looked at my friend with more confusion that before, it was likely written across my face. She just continued, "You can talk to people like the Queen you are supposed to be, calm them down after a big development, how can you not see that?"

I held my hands to my heart and answered "I am not yet ready to take my mother's crown." I looked up at the sky and said "As far as my ancestors are concerned, though I may be the most mature at such a young age, that is not enough to take the throne. Ruling a country is far more than just smiling and waving at the citizens. It is about making the right choices, even if they're not going to make everyone happy.

"I still have a lot to learn in the way of being a Queen, which is a reason why I am trying so hard to get my mother back, before it's too late." I turned around, my dress railing behind me. "I am not yet ready to claim the throne, and I am going to try to get my mother back, to get my only influential role model back, to guide me."

I started to walk back to where everyone else was, but I heard April quietly say "I didn't know."

I looked back at her, and something came up in my mind, "Before me and my mother, you have not met a real royal, have you?"

She looked at me, and nodded. I continued to speak "A royal is more than what is shown in fairly tales, movies and on the Television, but most people are unable to differentiate between a fantasy and reality."

"HOW DO I KNOW THIS IS NOT FANTASY!" April shouted at me, and I was shocked to hear her speak up, most people would not dare to speak up to a royal.

I turned to face her completely, put my left hand over my heart, my hair and dress fluttering in the wind, which was making everything come in front of me, April's was behind her.

I looked up at her, and said "Because," I showed my angelic, but also kind of devilish features, which I never show to anyone else, my dreamy eyes, that spoke a thousand words without saying anything. "The universe depends on us saving everyone."

The wind had stopped blowing, and I felt a relief wash over me for a few seconds.

I walked away, to see Kealsy was behind a tree.

I walked to come up behind her, and jumped her. She fell to the ground, and I asked "What do you think you are doing listening to our conversation?"

I looked down at her, and she just said in response "I didn't mean to, I saw you talking, I just wanted to see what was happening."

I smiled, but my expression had turn sad again, "It was about my taking over the throne, and when that was likely to happen."

Kelsey looked surprised as she got up. I looked at her. and she said "Anything relating to your mother is a difficult subject, isn't it?"

"It is." I said in response. I hated talking about a subject that is as sensitive as my mother, but sometimes you have to brave through, and speak up about something you don't like.

I looked around to see April was gone, I was slightly confused, and at that moment I felt a strange presence.

I was in pain, it was agony to go through, but I got up, and stated to Kelsey "They are here."

Kelsey knew what I meant straight away, and we started to run to find him.

*

Just as I expected, Ulric was there.

I felt anger build up inside of me. I had seen him so much, and the trauma of him holding up me came back to me all at once.

I looked at him, with utter disgust, I guess it was written all over my face.

I helped out my Glitter Pack, and went right on the defensive.

Ulric noticed my presence, after a minute or two, and stared me down.

I stared back, and felt the anger running through my vains.

I looked at the girls to say, "You know what to do."

They nodded their heads, and I stared Ulric down again.

Ulric looked at me, and smiled a devilish smile, I hated that smile, as he likely had something up his sleeve.

He looked at me, came up right in front of me, and smiled even bigger, if that was even possible.

I stared at Ulric harder, and he grabbed my waist. I was shocked, I had only let Raskle hold me by my waist, and now, Ulric was violating my personal space.

Ulric smiled more and said "You really think you can take the crown?"

I looked at Ulric and said "That is my aim, I hope to do so in the near future."

Ulric looked so devilish, and not the type I like to see on Raskle.

I looked at Ulric in confusion, but before I could say anything else, he said "Do you wish to take the crown of a much bigger kingdom?"

I looked at Ulric more, and practically shouted "I have no need to rule a big kingdom, and my place is here with my family, my friends, my people!"

Ulric lifted me up. I could imagine that this looked shady to anyone watching.

Ulric looked at me, and dropped me form a very high drop.

I was about to land on the ground, when I felt a pair of strong arms hold me.

I knew immediately who it was. I held onto his neck with everything I had.

After few seconds, I let go of Raskle, and looked to see the girls fighting a Buffoon Ulric let loose. I also haven't noticed Ulric also produced a dark space, and we were right in the middle of it.

I felt an urge to fight. Raskle let me down, and I reclaimed my Glitter Pack. I held it out in front of me. I saw Raskle beside me, with a sword in hand.

I knew he was willing to fight for me, or along side me, and I loved him so much for that.

I shouted "Glitter Force Makeover!"

I could feel the anger burn every inch of my body as I transformed.

I walked over Raskle by my side, and shouted to Ulric "Ulric!" I could see the confusion in his eyes, but when I saw Raskle, he smiled.

He floated over to us, and said "Raskle!" He looked so glad to see him, "I see you have gained refuge from the Princess. It's disgusting."

I looked at him, and held onto Raskle's hand. I could feel him shaking a little. I looked at him, and we both stared back to Ulric.

I did not think, when I stated "You know it's disrespectful to ignore a Princess!" I jumped up, and kicked down, onto his head.

Ulric was sent back, and I could see blood as I landed on the ground. I could feel a little pain on my leg, but was nothing I couldn't handle.

I looked at Ulric, seeing him hurt. I looked around to see the girls having trouble fighting the Buffoon. It was created with the negative energy form the Pixies, they did not have a great deal, but it was enough to bring a Buffoon to light.

"I'm going to help the girls, you keep an eye on Ulric." I shouted at Raskle from a distance. I didn't want to leave him if he were to be captured by Ulric, but he was strong. He has protected me on many occasions before, so I knew he would be fine.

Raskle nodded and shouted back at me "Okay, I'll keep a close eye on Ulric."

I looked back at him as I was running to the girls, "Keep your distance from him," I turned back and continued "you don't know what he can do."

I could feel the tension, as I was kicking the Buffon in his big, blue nose? Yes, it was a blue nose, randomly enough, it was a shade of blue, darker than my normal shades of blue.

I couldn't spend too much time thinking about it, but I had the time to think about how my body was copping with this.

It was used to this, I have been fighting since I was a child, but now, my body was malnourished, and it was weaker than before.

I fell to the ground, and got a second, I could only just hear everyone's voices, but there was a persistent ringing that made it harder to hear them.

I looked around and realised something, the girls were just using their attackers one at a time, we had Princess Mode we could use.

I held up my wand, got up, and transformed into my Princess form.

"Ulric," I walked up, I could feel a little anger inside of me, bubbling up. It was small, but very powerful "you know Nogo shall never win," I walked up to the Buffon, and sent him heralding to the ground, "and yet," I looked to Ulric, with a twisted smile, "you continue to fight." I held up my wand, my eyes closed."You fight harder and harder every time we see you," I opened my eyes, "and you never get any better. BECAUSE YOU RELY ON ANOTHER TO FIGHT YOUR BATTLES!!"

I let out me special attack, at full force. I could feel the anger still inside of me , but it wasn't bubbling over anymore.

In an instant, I was infront of Ulric, "You shall never win," I collected the Glitter Charms with my free hand, "because you will never get better, by being reliant on another person to fight your battles, and we are not." I knelt down infront of Ulric, and lifted his chin with my single index finger, "It will always be a checkmate for us."

*

I was sitting in the grand dinning hall, with the girls looking at me, this has not been the first time the girls have felt the need to question me, especially after a big development.

I could feel the tension again, but it was mixed with confusion, and anger. I hated this.

"Okay," Emily started the questioning, "what was going on with you during the fight?"

I held my head in my hand and said "That is a different side of me, I have an angelic side, that you see the most. But," I looked down at my lap, in my chair, and clenched my hands into fists, grabbing hold of the skirt of my dress, "I have a dark side."

I could feel the tears coming up, "I have tried to suppress that side of me, to keep you willing to fight more, but at times," I could feel the tears trailing down my face, I was heart broken that this side of me showed itself, "I can't control it, no matter how hard I try."

Lily looked shocked, and continued to question me, "How often does this side of you show itself?"

I could feel my anger building up, but not at Lily, but at myself for being so weak, "She only shows when I have a lot of anger built up inside me, like today." I continued to cry my eyes out.

"I have tried my whole life to keep her under control, but it is so hard sometimes.

"I know what she is doing, she takes control of me and it is so hard to regain control again. She is a demon of a creature, I hate her with everything I have." I looked down to see my tears speckling my dress. I could feel a pair of strong, muscular arms around me.

"Did you know about this Raskle?" April asked my love this time.

"I had know when we first met," Raskle was saying the truth, because I remembered the events so well, "at the time, Breeze was young, and her other side was only coming out when she was subjected to too much anger."

"And you didn't mind all that?" Kelsey had shouted this question.

"Love shouldn't be determined by actions that are out of the person's control." Raskle stated, still speaking the truth.

I could feel the love radiating off of him, I'm sure he could feel mine coming off of me.

I looked down. I couldn't look my friends in the eyes. "She is so powerful, it is so hard to control her, but she seems to have become most powerful since the first attack Nogo launched.

"She doesn't allow me to take control back, and it showed just how weak I really am." I cried so much, I thought I was literally going to throw up right there.

"You are not weak!" Emily shouted, I looked up, in Raskle's arms, to see her out of her chair, her making hands on the table, "You are the most powerful out of all of us, if you can bet Nogo, you are anything, but weak."

All I could do was stare at Emily, trying to register what she was saying, "Emily's right," Kelsey was speaking up this time, "you are so powerful."

"You brought us together, when we nearly knew each other." Lily was speaking the truth, I had brought them all together, and they have been there for me ever since.

"You are so powerful, you are the Princess for heavens sake." April spoke up this time, I could feel she was skeptic about everything, but she had not lied.

"Breeze," Raskle was speaking up, I could see the hearts in his eyes. "you have fought hundreds of Buffoons at once, you can do so much thanks to that."

I could see that Raskle was speaking the truth, and I adored him so much. I gave him a big passionate kiss, that I had not wanted to end, but like most things, this had to finish at some point.

One of the sevents came into the dinning hall, bowed, and said "Your Highness, your Lordship," he said, quickly, but I was able to hear what he was saying, "The Queen, she is speaking."

I looked at my Raskle, and then to my friends. I could see nothing but confusion on their faces, it was plain to see.

*

I walked fastly to my mother, to see what was happening. Pop and Candy were already there, waiting, in confusion. Today was just fall of confusing plot twists.

I looked up to see my mother, she hadn't spoken to me personally, so this was a shock to my system.

I could see her more clearly than before for some reason, I still don't know why that is.

With my hands over my chest, I quietly spoke up, "Mother," I could feel the tears coming again, "are you there?"

"Indeed my dearest daughter." I could feel her right by me, not just in body, but also in spirit. "I am so proud of you my dearest Breeze, for it is your time to take the crown as your own."

I looked at my mother in confusion, my tears streaming down my face, "Mother, I am far from ready to take the crown."

"But you are," I could hear my mother speak, but she felt a million miles away from me, "you have proven time and time again that you can take the crown. It is not just about learning to take care of public matters, but to control the kingdom, in a way that makes everyone happy, and you can do that."

I backed up a little, unsure of what my mother was saying. I could feel the understanding in the room, but I couldn't see what my mother was saying.

"She is right," Raskle spoke up, I had no idea what he meant, "you have help the people so much since we got here," Raskle walked up to be infront of me, towering over me, "it is a surprise to me that you are unable to see it."

I looked up at my Raskle, and planted a kiss on his lips, that he sent back to me.

*

I went back to my room, and saw that even my room felt a little alien to be. I felt alien to myself.

I looked around, and walked to my wardrobe. I could feel anger build up inside of my, and I'm not sure why, I pushed all the make up, and everything, off my vanity, and felt nothing, but pain inside of me.

I locked the door to my bedroom, and let the waterworks come. My other side showed herself, and I let myself be weak. I could never stand to see myself to be weak, but I was.

I know my friends had said that I was not weak, that I was strong, and even Raskle had said that I was powerful, but at times like this, I was anything but strong.

I was not even willing to see my friends and family for a while, I just wanted time to myself, and to get a hold of myself.

I was not in a good place, I let my dark side show two times in one day, that is the definition of weak.


	10. True Past

I awoke in my bed, to the sound of one of the castle's staff. She was a young woman, about 19 years old, in human years, and she was just wonderful to talk to.

I got out of my bed, to the smell of lovely herbal tea. My bedroom was like a safe haven to me, even though the entire castle and it's staff were wonderful, I just needed a place to relax. You can understand that, right?

I sat on my bed, and had some of the herbal tea, which woke me up a little more. "Rose tea, I'm guessing." I spoke in a high pitched voice. I could see the rose petals in the strainer.

"Indeed our Highness," the hand maid said, I could see the joy in her eyes as she spoke up, "with roses from the garden. They have started to bloom."

"That's wonderful," I had some more of the warm tea, taking in the smells and flavours it admitted. "I will have to go into the garden at some point today, perhaps I will read a book while I'm there."

I finished my tea, as the hand maid said, "That sounds wonderful your Highness." She walked towards the wardrobe, and opened the doors, "But before all of that, you will need to get dressed."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." I walked in with my innocent, and happy, smile on my face, it was the smile I had on my face all the time. I had not done anything wrong, it was just the smile I had the most often on my face, I am a child after all.

*

I loved the process of picking a book to read, I spend so much time reading, it is so hard to find a book I have yet to read.

I had decided to read a book on animal psychology and their anatomy while I was getting dressed.

I had help from the hand maid to get dressed, it was the usual routine, there has always been someone to help me for as long as I could remember.

I was dress in a simple red dress, it reached the floor, and had long cape sleeves, of the same colour.

I could see the love in this dress, red was the colour of danger and blood, but it was also a colour that had connotations to love and lust, and that represented both the sides of me.

My long navy blue hair was up in a bun, I know this is not the usual colour combination, but my hair was almost a black, which meant I had more verity in the colours I can pull off.

I had simple black flats on, I have yet to master the art of walking in heels, we were waiting until I'm a pre-teen to start learning to walk in heels.

I was also wearing one of my many tiaras. This one was made of silver, and had lots of white snow flakes over it.

I was so thankful that I had no need to wear loads of makeup, I had no need for it, it could irritate my skin, and as a child, the concept of beauty is beyond just being skin deep, and not what you put on.

I have been lucky enough to have a beauty that almost everyone I met would say, is 'perfect'. I knew I was not perfect, but it is the concept that people would say that, not just because I am a member of the royal family by blood.

*

I walked out of the wardrobe, after I had gotten dressed, to go to one of my bookshelves, to find the book I had wanted to read.

I found it without a problem, I had good memory, and I had the books arranged in alphabetical order. I had brushed over that book often, when looking for another book, so I knew where it was.

It was a light lilac book, with a paw print of a cat and dog above a quote that said "Animals are such agreeable friends, they ask no questions, pass not criticism" on the first page.

I smiled as I looked at the quote, and I had to agree, I had no animals for myself, but I would often pass food onto the animals that were in the garden.

*

I walked out of my room, and into the grand dining hall, ready to have some breakfast. My mother was waiting in there, sitting at the top of the table.

I set my book down, and sat by her side, as she said "Good morning Breeze."

I smiled, and spoke up with "Good morning Mother."

I looked down to the food, and as always, it looked define. The aroma was amazing.

On my plate, I saw potato hashbrowns, with an avocado sauce, and a little wilted spinach. I could also see a lovely fruit salad, with apples, blueberries, blackberries, dragon fruit, watermelon, oranges and a little banana, with a mixture of honey and lemon juice on top of it all.

I loved that everything wasn't too much, it was just enough to stubstaion us.

I loved having breakfast with my mother, it was one of the only times of the day when we can just talk on a personal level, and I cared for these moments.

"Do you have any plans for today Breeze?" My Mother asked, we didn't have any lessons today, so I had some plans forming in my mind. She asked me as I started to have some of the fruit salad.

"I do actually Mother," of course swallowed my food before I talked, that is edicate 101. "I was actually planning on reading a book in the garden, the roses have started to bloom after all." My Mother agave me a knowing look, understanding what I meant.

"Which book are you planning on reading today?" I looked at Mother, I smiled, she knew that I have been smart, since I talked about how the kingdom may use one gold coin, if we were to pass them out. She, and everyone else in the kingdom, knew I was well educated, and that happened when I was three, I am now six.

I looked up at her again, and said "The book on animal Psychology and their anatomy."

I eat some of the potato hash brown, and my mother said back, "That should be a good book, it was written by great psychologists and biologists."

"I hope so, and I will still learn something." I looked at the food infront of me, set down my utensils, and had a sip of the herbal tea.

"Your Majesty," a man in guard uniform came up to my mother, "a letter for you my Queen."

It was already opened, and my mother just read it, and looked to me again. "It seems we shall have a guest come to visit us at mid day."

"Okay Mother," I agreed, "but who might that be?"

"You will have to wait." Mother looked at me, and eat some of her breakfast.

I smiled a little, and said "Okay Mother."

*

I walked out into the garden. It was late Spring, and I loved looking at the roses of all colours in front of my eyes.

I could see the classic red roses, there were white, pink, and some blue as well. Some of the other flowers have started to bloom as well, "Roses sure are my favourite." I said to myself, lifting a rose up to my nose, to smell it.

I got the watering can, and watered them a little, I loved flowers, I grew up near them, so I grew an early love, and a appreciation for them.

After I watered them a little, I put the watering can down, sat under gazebo in the middle of the garden, and started to read my book.

I loved the smells that came through the soft breeze that came past me.

I read my book for about ten minutes, and one of the maids came up to me, and said "Hello Your Highness." This maid was in her late 20s, so she was still rather young.

She bowed to me, and continued. "I have brought some tea out for you."

I closed my book for a minute, and said, "Thank you ever so much." I looked at her, as she poured me the same herbal tea I have had earlier today. "By the way, can you tell me when it's mid day, as someone is visiting us."

As the maid poured the tea, she said "Of course Your Highness."

*

I continued to read my book, while shipping my tea. And when I can reading over the chapter on hippogriffs psychology, the maid came to me again.

"Your Highness," she bowed to me again, and continued "it is quarter to 12."

I smiled and said, "Thank you so much," I looked at her, closed my book, and stood up.

I walked back to the throne room, to see my mother there, with a young boy, and a elder man.

I was, granted a little confused, but I walked up, book in hand.

I looked at my mother, and said "Hello Mother."

I could see joy in her eyes, she seemed to also be deep in thought in some way.

I looked at the men in front of me, after my mother said "Hello my dear daughter."

My Mother got out of her throne, and walked over to me. She seemed to have something in need to be announced, and this made me confused.

I looked up to my Mother, as she said "I would like for you to meet Lord Gildstein," the man named Gildstein walked up to me, bowed to me, and placed a kiss on the back of my hand. "and this is his eldest son, Raskle."

It was just then that I realised just how strikingly divine Raskle looked, his features were strong, but also so soft. He had beautiful blond hair, it was so glossy, long, and seemed to dance with every little movement he dared to make.

He walked up to me, bowed on one knee, and placed a soft kiss onto the back of my hand, but it set my body on fire.

I looked up, realising I was likely blushing like crazy, so I tried to get myself under control. I walked over to the two of them, and curtsied. I tried to hide my feeling for a bit, and said "My Lords."

"Why, what a well behaved young girl." Lord Gildstein said, I was not embarrassed by this, I have been told this before.

"I am ever so proud of Breeze," I came out of my curtsy, and looked over at my Mother. "She has taken so well to everything she has been taught."

I looked at my Mother, with my book in hand, "I have heard just how intelligent the Princess was, but I don't think I will believe such intelligence until I see it first hand." I looked at Lord Gildstein, disbelieving such a idea.

"I am ever so sorry, but what makes you disbelieve my intelligence?" I know it was not right, but, I was curious why he would not believe it so easily.

"The issue is that woman are often not as intelligent as men, men are often the bread winners of the household." I stared at Lord Gildstein, disbelieving what he was saying

"I'm sorry, but that is not true," I couldn't hold it back, I'm a feminist, so I couldn't condone such a comment on one gender. "if you were to say men are often stronger than women, I would not make a comment, as it has been proven that men are often the strongest sex, though there are exceptions. But commenting on a woman's intelligence is not right, there is nothing to say that women are not just as, or maybe we are even more intelligent than the average man."

I looked at Lord Gildstein, to see him in disbelief that a **six year old girl** had talked about gender intelligence to him.

I could see Raskle in disbelief as well, but I could see a bit of joy in his eyes.

"For a reference," I continued, "I had talked about the usage if everyone were to receive a gold coin, when I was **three years old**. I was doing good for the Kingdom before I had turned four."

I looked at Raskle to see him capping his hands. I was so confused.

"Impressive," Raskle walked up to me, "father is extremely old fashioned, considering men as bread winners of a household. FYI, I agree with everything that you said."

I was surprised to hear what Raskle was saying, I had known him for less than two minutes, and I could already feel as though I knew so much about him.

"Most impressive Breeze," I looked up to see my Mother with a smile on her face, "I am impressed with that, I have truly raised you to speak your mind."

I was confused by this, there were so many things wrong with this, "But I spoke up to a man, edicate states that a girl is not supposed to do such a thing."

"Breeze, you are the Princess, and what you say in royal society goes, no matter what your gender may be." I could see the happiness in her eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Breeze," I looked up to my Mother again, not knowing what was to come up, "I was going to also tell you that your are betrothed to Raskle."

I was shocked, not because I was to marry a stranger, but I was going to marry such a beautiful person. I was lucky to have a person I could actually feel love towards and not just fake affectionate feelings towards.

I looked at Raskle, it take me that moment to realise that Raskle was twelve years old, twice as old as me, and I had such affectionate feelings towards him.

*

It was later in the day, I was in the garden, reading to try to get my mind off of everything that had happened today in less than an hour.

I was reading a different book, a book about a different world, were it's inhabitants were like me and my mother. But they were divided, not all together like us. I could never really imagine such a world. Many of it's inhabitants in a near constant war, just sounds horrid.

I was reading in the grass for a change, trying to relax to the smell of the grass and flowers.

The world was always peaceful, but today, everything seemed to truly be at peace, and not something, someone, would say so to cover up a darker truth.

But something was looming over this feeling, both figuratively and literally.

I could see a shadow over me, I looked up to a friendly "Hello Princess."

I could see the fact that he was trying to make small talk, I was hurt he thought that he had to try so hard.

I looked into his eyes, and said "There is not need to call me Princess," I looked down to the ground as I closed my book, "I am a person at the end of the day," **if only that was one hundred percent true**, "you also have no need to try so hard to make small talk with me."

"Sorry," Raskle said, I could see something in his eyes, I was just not sure what it was, but he continued to talk, "I just really want to leave a good impression on you."

I looked at him, shocked he would be like this, he sat down, and all I could say was, "I wish to leave a good impression on you too."

Raskle was looking at me, I could see admiration, and something else, in his eyes. I looked at the flowers, to hear Raskle say, "I'm surprised to see the Princess sitting in the grass."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, looked to the sky and said, "I like laying in the grass, gives me a chance to think."

"Listen," Raskle said, I looked up at him, for good this time, he held my chin with his thumb, I didn't try to look away, "I wish to know as much about you as I possibly can, I want to know the real you."

I was surprised to hear him say something like this. I broke out of his grasp, looked down and quietly said, "There is a lot the people won't dare to know about me." I could feel the words get stuck in my throat a little.

I felt a strong, yet gentle, hand on my shoulder. I looked at its owner, "I dare."

I let out a little breath, thinking how long he had waited, but also how he would react to it all.

"Okay," I looked at him, and got up, holding my book tightly against my chest, "but I wish to go to my room, and I wish to get to know the real Raskle in return."

Raskle smiled a little, "You drive a tough bargin, but you have a deal." Raskle got up, I could see admiration in his eyes, and understanding on his face. I was so relieved to know that there was a person who wished to know the real me, not only the mask on the surface.

*

I walked to my room, with Raskle close behind.

I opened the doors, to see my room was now nicely cleaned, not a speck of dust anywhere.

I closed the doors behind me, after Raskle came through, I could only really feel my whole body tense up.

I walked over to one of my nightstands, "I have been keeping this a secret for years now." I walked to close my windows, and close the curtains. I walked back to my nightstand, and picked up the Glitter Pack, and the Glitter Charm that came with it.

I felt my body tense up even more, I was unaware of what to make with this.

I looked to Raskle, to see confusion on his face, I walked into my reading area, took in a deep breath, and slowly placed the Glitter Charm in my Glitter Pack.

I could feel my body loosen up significantly, but something was making to so much more tense.

I didn't look at Raskle for the duration of the transformation, out of fear of what he would say.

I came down onto the ground, and looked at him through my longer, light blue hair, with a beautiful fringe, to go with it.

I walked down to him, "What do you think of me, in this form." I had high heels on, I was able to walk in them in this form, but not my everyday form, at least yet. With them, I was taller, but not tall enough to even reach Raskle's shoulders.

I looked up to Raskle, "I think this is incredible, I don't know what to say about it, but, that it does not change my feelings towards you as a person."

I looked a little upset, "Is that good?"

Raskle looked at me, and smiled "Only the best."

"If only everyone felt the same way as you do." I walked away from him. Hands raised to my heart. "The citizens once knew that I have this power, but they had not reacted in the same way. So Mother had to erase their memories of that day, and now, only her and the Glitter Force know of my power."

I could see shock in Raskle's eyes, he looked to me, and said "I can actually remember this, I know, you were just a baby when it happened."

I nodded my head, and interlocked my fingers with his. "I can not remember that day, but my Mother has told me about it once before."

I sat down on my bed, feeling terrible for not knowing such an important day in my home's history. "I crave knowledge, I have devoted so much of my time to learning everything I can." I spoke, not knowing if Raskle was following along.

"I understand what you mean," Raskle sat next to me, as he spoke up. I could tell he was not pretending, he was telling the truth. "what I want out of life, is to know everything I possibly can."

"I told you something about me," I could feel myself de-transform, knowing this secret was now between the two of us, "tell me something about you, ideally no one else knows, so we on a even playing field."

I held my hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat at a tremendous speed, though it was unclear to me why.

I could see something in Raskle's eyes, with I can likely describe as a longing.

Raskle's lips curled into a sweet smile, and all he said was a simple, "If you wish."

I took my hands off his chest, before he got up. When he got up, a card was in his hand, between his fingers. It looked bright, white in colour, and had white accents, formed into a beautiful, blue amemones on back.

Raskle bent down on one knee, and from the card, a beautiful silver ring, with a blur diamond, in the shape of a rose, sat in the middle, sat in its place in Raskle's fingers.

I was a little shaken, I wasn't sure if he was claiming me for love, or if he claiming me, because he has no other choice.

"Breeze," Raskle said, I looked into his intense, yet soft, eyes. "I don't wish for you to feel stuck with me, but I wish to be with you. I wish to walk up beside you every morning, because I care for you."

I had no idea what to say, I have not known him for even a day, and he was confessing his love for me?

"Breeze," I could feel overwhelmed, not sure what to do. "I understand if you do not feel the same way."

Raskle was about to get up, and I held his hand, to stop him, "I never said I did not care for you, I do actually feel affection towards you Raskle."

I could feel my hands start to get a little clammy, but held onto him a little harder.

"I just don't think I will be a good idea to be openly affectionate to each other, at least until I understand my feelings." I could feel my words catch in my throat, shouting **You want this, WHY ARE YOU BEING HESITANT?!**

I looked at Raskle, and he just placed the ring on my finger, before coming up to my ear, and whispering "Deal."

*

I woke up with a start, I was going to see Raskle today. We have started to be openly affectionate three years ago, and I am now eleven, and Raskle is 17. Big age difference, but if you know, you know. That and there are couples that have an even bigger age difference, so you shouldn't judge us.

I got out of my bed early, feeling more energetic than ever before. I went straight into my wardrobe, and put on my favourite light blue dress, with white fur accents around the hem of the A line skirt, and the hem of the bell sleeves.

I didn't realise just how long I was taking, I should be at breakfast in thirty minutes. And my hand maid came into the wardrobe, to see me in histerics.

Thankfully, she helped me to get my hair into a beautiful lox bun, put on a little makeup, get my tiara on, as well as my stud snowflake earrings, and a snowflake necklace, as well as a pair of black heels.

*

I ate my breakfast, and was at the entrance, saw Raskle, and I swear, my heart just skipped a beat.

I ran up to Raskle, to feel his arms wrap me in an embrace, that I wished would never end, but like most things in life, this had to end at some point.

I pulled away from him, to have him kiss me passionately on the neck. I have gotten used to this happening almost everyday, so I when we meet up, I do not resist.

We were going to have a ball, Raskle had wanted to come round first to spend time with me, and we would also have a chance to talk with Raskle's father, as he was still unhappy with our betrothal.

But before all of that, I tried to resist the tickling from Raskle's kisses, and had to say, "Raskle, we should go to my room."

Raskle pulled away, and looked a little disappointed, "Really," I looked up at Raskle to see him still towering over me, "I just wanted to keep kissing you."

I held onto Raskle's big hand with my right hand, and with my left, I traced his strong, yet gentle, face. I spoke in my soft voice, "We can have a little more privacy if we were to go to my room."

I kissed him on his cheek, he smiled, and seemed excited, "Okay, if that is what my dear wishes."

I smiled, and kissed him on his lips, but was interrupted by the sound of smile foot steps, that were actually nubs, I knew who that was in an instant.

"Hello Pop," Raskle said, get down to his eye level, "Has the Princess been good when I have been away?"

Pop smiled, happy to hear a realistic question, "The Princess has been an absolute delight to everyone here at the castle."

Pop had started to work at the castle not long after I had meet Raskle, and Pop has always been there to make sure I was okay, even when something bad might have happened.

Raskle smiled, and held me in his arms, "I'm glad."

*

We walked into my room, and Raskle sat on my bed. And he had resumed kissing me on the base of my neck. He was being a little gentle, as if I were a porcelain doll, that he had not want to break. I guess to a lot of people, I was an embodiment of the perfect porcelain doll.

He moved up to my lips, and he seemed to be even more gentle. I kissed him back, with no hesitation.

I felt his hands tangled in my hair, which seemed to come down at some point, not sure when that happened, and I wrapped one of my arms around Raskle's neck, and I grabbed onto Raskle's collar with one of my hands.

I pulled away from Raskle to see him, smiling at me, and all he said was "I love you so much."

I smiled back at him, pushed myself up to his ear, and softly whispered "I love you more." I continued to kiss him, and he kissed me more.

*

The ball had begun later in the day, at around 6:30pm. I had one of the castle staff fix my hair, and I must say, it looked so much better now.

I now also wore a white dress, which was a proper ball dress, and long cape sleeves hung on my arms. My dress also had jem accents around where my hips would be, and the where my sleeves meet the bodis of the dress.

I also had on high heels, there were two inches high, but they were a start.

I walked into the Ballroom, with Raskle's left arm, offered to me, which I took. Raskle and walked down the staircase onto the floor of the Ballroom.

These balls were annual, it was common curtesy in high society to attend, and I'm not mad, though, I don't often know who is attending, I enjoy the concept of having someone familiar beside me.

I felt so safe with Raskle beside me, but something changed my emotions completely. I wasn't going to let this ruin everything, so I pushed it to the side.

Raskle and I went onto the dance floor, to waltz together. I remembered just how great a dancer Raskle was.

Raskle's blond hair, about medium in length, danced across his shoulders with every movement he made. He also had dark purple eyes, they didn't go complement his blond hair, but they didn't go against it either. He seems to get more and more handsome every time I see him.

I loved being able to dance with Raskle, he was graceful with every movement he made, and I loved him more than I will every know or understand.

We danced for about 10 minutes, and it was only then that I realised that everyone was watching us, and I didn't mind.

*

After we finished dancing, we moved to a quiet place, and Raskle went to get us a drink.

I waited there for a few seconds, and I heard someone coming up to me.

I turned around to see Lord Gildstein, and Lady Gildstein.

Lady Gildstein was a beautiful young woman, with long brown hair, with an ombré to a platinum blond. She had beautiful gray eyes.

I looked up to the Lord and Lady in front of me, and Lady Gildstein said, in a high pitched voice, "Hello Your Highness," I was wanting to meet her anyway, so it was convenient that she was here, "we have not yet met, my name is Ellen Gildstein." She had also given nice curtsy.

"It is an honour to finally make your aquatince My Lady," I have given Lady Gildstein a small curtsy as well, as a way to show respect, even though I do not need to do it. "my name is Princess Breeze."

I looked to Lord Gildstein, to see distaste in his face, Lady Gildstein looked to her Husband, and questioned, "Are you not going to bow Aden?"

Lord Gildstein did not seem very happy, all he had to say was, "What do I have to bow to?"

I looked at the Lord, to see a look I couldn't put my finger on.

Lord Gildstein said "I should have been King, I shouldn't be in a lower position than worthless women!!"

I could feel anger bubbling up inside of me, and all I could say was "I am far from worthless."

The next thing was, Lord Gildstein hitting me. It was on my cheek, and I was on the ground, the spot he hit was throbbing like crazy.

I could feel the emotions start to build inside of me, and my crown was on the ground, by where my mother was.

She picked up my crown and yelled "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE-" she didn't even need to finish her sentence, she knew exactly what was happening.

I tried to get up, to feel a pair of strong, gentle, arms help my get to my feet.

I touched my cheek, to feel a sharp pain from the spot that Lord Gildstein hit.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON YOU WITCH?!" Lord Gildstein screamed at the top of his lungs to me.

Everyone in the Ballroom was horrified to hear a Lord speak to a Princess in such a manner.

Thankfully I had my Glitter Pack in my pocket if need be, I had not wanted to use it, but I felt as through I needed to be certain.

I pulled out my Glitter Pack just enough, that if I needed it, I would be ready.

Then Lord Gildstein went, to attack my mother. I knew I needed to transform before she got hurt.

I placed the Glitter Charm into the Glitter Pack, and went straight to defend my mother.

Lord Gildstein went to punch my mother, and all I did was block him with my arms, just my arms.

I pushed him back, and knocked him into the ground, I was still getting used to my strength.

I went onto the ground, and felt the stares of the people around me.

I looked to my mother, to see her move to where Lord Gildstein was, to see anger on her face, "You are a power hungry man, who does not deserve the rank of Lord." My mother looked at me, and I realised Raskle was there, making sure I was okay.

"For disturbing a ball, laying a hand on the Princess, and future Queen, and forcing her to reveal her secret powers, you are no longer a Lord, and your eldest son shall take the title of Lord while you, I will not even speak of such treatment." My mother was angered, and then, shouted, "Leave this Ball, and never let me see you in my sights."

I was horrified at what happened, Lor- or should I say Aden Gildstein, was the highest ranking Lord in Jubaland, and now, he has nothing, left to see the people look at him in horror, and leave him, with so little.

*

**A/N Hey guys, I have been working on this chapter for a while now, I had this idea to take away from the main story, and give a little more backstory to this story over all.**

**I started to work on this around April, when the lockdown started in the UK, and we are working on getting it to be lifted, but I doubt I will be going back to school before this September, so I will make do with what I have.**

**I was really trying to figure out how this would work, and try to stay as accurate to the background I have given before, but alleviate on it a little bit too.**

**I will work on the official plot for this story next, and I hope you enjoy this little trip down memory lane.**


	11. A new life

**A/N Hello everyone. Sorry this is so late, I had a hard time making this work, and trying to have this make sense.**

**I do know that I looked at Breezes past in the last chapter, and it is important to know what happened, for this chapter to make some kind of sense.**

**I also want to point out that school has started back up for me, and I wanted to get back into the routine. I am also running for Head Girl at the moment, so this might mean that I wsnt have a lot of free time soon, so be aware of that.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will try to post again next month, though I can not promise anything at the moment.**

**I hope you are all staying safe, and that life is somewhat alright where ever you are. See you in the next chapter.**

I was in my room for the rest of the day, thinking of what my mum had told me, contemplating what I was supposed to do next.

I was not thinking when I smashed the mirror in my wardrobe when I pushed all the makeup off my vanity, I was not thinking, I wasn't even myself.

I had no control over myself, my life was changing too fast, that I had no chance to regroup.

I laid on my bed, staring at the wall, thinking what my mother had wanted of me, and not really understanding what I was told, for the first time in my life.

I was not in the right mindset. I was not myself. I hated who I had become in no time at all. I hadn't wanted to become this, but if it was my destiny, I guess I had no way around it.

* * *

Life can stab you right in the back, you can never really know when something is destiny, or if it is just a coincidence.

I got dressed and tried to clean up after myself. I hated that I had done this, I had no reason to do any of this, and yet I did, I shall never know just what that other side wants out of me.

I stayed in my room for another minute or two, before I heard a knock at my door.

I stayed on my bed for a bit, and I heard the voice of someone so familiar. "Sweetheart, can you let me in?"

I didn't know what to do at first, Raskle had seen me at my best and my supposed worst, but this was without a doubt, one of the worst things I have ever done.

I couldn't handle him seeing me like this, I tried to calm myself, to try and see him again. I walked over to my bedroom door, opened it up, to see him with a bouquet of flowers. They were roses, one of my favourite flowers, not because of how expensive they were, but because of their relationship to Raskle and me.

Another reason why I loved roses so much, was because they look so beautiful, but the thorns can prick you at any point. Likely describing myself more than the roses at this point, but they do remind me of myself so much.

I could feel the tears coming back, and I threw my arms around his shoulders. My eyes were closed, and I could feel the tears coming at high speed. I tried to calm myself down again, but only said "Raskle."

I could not understand what I did to have such a wonderful man in my life. He made some bad choices in Nogo's army, but I couldn't care about them, they were not relevant now.

I walked into my room, leaving the door open for Raskle to come in. I sat on my bed and looked at the flowers through blurry eyes.

I looked at to see Raskle sitting on my bed, next to me.

"I'm sorry for everything you have recently been told." That was what Raskle said to me, but it didn't seem like the only thing he was trying to see.

I looked away, and said, "I'm not ready to be queen."

I couldn't say anything else, and he understands what I meant.

I could feel Raskle's arms around me from behind, I looked behind me, to see Raskle, behind me, on his knees, arms wrapped around my neck, onto my chest.

I could feel the emotions coming all at once. I looked behind me, to look into my love's eyes.

I looked down and just said, "I know I am ready, but I would never forgive myself if I became the Queen, while Nogo is still a danger. We now know that he is a bigger threat than we- I, gave him credit for."

I closed my eyes, and when I opened them up again, Raskle had my Glitter Pack in his hand, showing it to me, "But you are getting stronger every day, even when you think you are in your weakest state."

I grabbed hold of my Glitter Pack, put it to the side, grabbed onto Raskle's arm, and gave him a passionate kiss.

I could feel the tears coming. I let the tears come, but as we kissed, I could feel Raskle brush them away.

I knew my love for Raskle would only grow, I love him so much, and there was only room for more love in my heart for him.

* * *

I went to the dining room, to see the girls there, likely waiting to see me.

I sat down in the middle and felt the pressure of their eyes all over me. The only analogy I can think of to describe this feeling is similar to a cheap spray-on deodorant, you use more for a decent effect, but it will get all over you.

I looked to everyone, and hesitantly, spoke up. "I will take my mother's throne, but only after we defeat Nogo and his goons." I could feel the eyes all over my body, but continued to speak, "I will not allow Nogo to play his twisted game, he is an evil being who needs to be stopped before we can do anything else."

I looked to everyone to see understanding in their eyes, it was so relieving to see the tension lessen so rapidly.

Emily looked to me as if to mention something and just seemed to be questioning what she wanted to say.

I looked forward, to all the girls, and saw something seemed to be on their mind.

* * *

I went to the bookshelf in my room, in the clothes that I wear on earth. I felt the tension come back all at once.

I looked to the girls, as they went back to their homes, and I was left in my room, still in Jubaland. I looked around, taking it all in, not knowing when I would be coming back.

Raskle came up behind me, and I felt his eyes, looking at me with so much concern. "What are you thinking about?" Raskle held my shoulders, so softly.

I hugged Raskle tightly in my arms, and only said, "I do not wish to leave you again," I could feel tears coming back, "I almost lost you to Nogo before, I don't want to lose you."

Raskle held me tighter, and all I could hear was "You never will."

I just held onto Raskle, and I felt him pull back for a second, and he had an idea in mind. "How about I come and stay with you on Earth?"

I was shocked by this proposition, it was sudden, but it could also work. I thought for about a minute, and stood on my toes, to get to his ear, and just said: "I would love that."

I kissed Raskle on the cheek, grabbed his hand, and stepped through the portal to my bedroom on Earth.

* * *

It felt kind of surreal, to have Raskle by my side, on Earth.

My fake mother walked into the room at that point. She had a worried look on her face, she came up to hug me just then and said: "Chloe, I was so worried about you, where were you?"

I pulled back, and said softly, "I was just with some of my friends, " I looked to Raskle, to see him giving me a thumbs up, "they had a lot of homework that needed to be done last minute, and I promised that I would help them get all their homework done before the deadline."

My mother looked shaken at this news, but I just said back, "I'm sure I told you in advance, but I didn't know how long it was going to take, so that was my bad."

My mother seemed suspicious, don't blame her honestly, but said: "Oh yeah, sorry, I must have forgotten that completely." She looked really shaken by this but did not push harder.

My mother was about to leave the room, but stopped in the doorway, "Wait!" was what came out of her mouth. I was scared at this and she said: "Who is this man?"

She was shouting a little, that is not like her at all. She never really shouts, at least from what I have seen from her.

I breathed and said "A friend of mine."

I smiled to try and make the semi lie seem more believable, and my mother just said "Okay, hey, " she looked a little surprised and said, "would you like to stay for dinner tonight?"

Raskle looked to me for gratification, I nodded my head and he said: "Sounds wonderful."

And with that, my mother left.

"And breath, " I was really frightened that she was not going to believe me, so to see her believe me so easily, was amazing.

"That was a little scary." Raskle said, feeling the pressure disappear all at once.

I looked at him and said, "Yeah, I was frightened she would know something is wrong."

Raskle looks to me with loving eyes, says "As long as we are together, I will never be scared of anything."

* * *

We sat on the floor to eat our dinner, I did talk to Raskle about table manners in Japan. Raskle was a little confused by everything, but he did catch on fairly rapidly.

As we ate our dinner, I could feel the friction from my father. I know he is not my real dad, but I do know when he is not happy, and he must not be happy seeing Raskle here.

After we ate, I decided to answer a portion of the truth, not all, for obvious reasons.

I breathed for a second, and said, "Mother, Father, " I could see the confusion on their faces, even my brother maintained a complexed look on his face. "I wanted to see if you liked Raskle because we are dating."

I could see the confused looks morph into that of utter bewilderment.

I decided to try something else and decided to see how far I can spin this web of lies, "Also, his parents disowned him for no reason, and he has nowhere to go."

My parents had a look of sadness on their faces, while my Grandpa looked like he understood the situation, as I was saying it, and not the actual truth.

Grandpa looked at Raskle and said, "I would say that it would be best to provide this boy with refuge for the time being."

I felt such relief. Grandpa knew that Raskle needed help, and knowing that he would be willing to help, was an amazing feeling.

I looked to Grandpa and bowed as I said:" Thank you so much for you agreeing to this Grandpa, it means so much to me and Raskle."

* * *

Thankfully my pretend parents agreed to let Raskle stay with us for a while, and they are letting him sleep in my room with me.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked Raskle as he sat on his bed next to me.

Raskle looked to me, and I could see a tear in his eye.

He just looked at me, and just asked back, "Do you remember my father?"

I crawled to him, gave him a hug, and said "Lord Gildstein?" I hugged him tighter, "I remember him all too well."

I knew Raskle would know my answer, he is one memory that have haunted me for years.

I pulled back for a second, but Raskle pulled me back into his chest.

I was so confused, but I heard him say, "It's him."

I pulled back, to see Raskle crying more and more.

I pulled him into me, and held him close as I said, "What do you mean, 'It's him'?"

Raskle pulled back from me, and said "My father is Nogo."

I stopped restful in my tracks for a second, I could barely breathe, even a little bit.

I looked up to Raskle become emotionless for a split second. I know, I will always remember the look in my fiancee's eyes, they were almost sinister but went back to him balling his eyes out.

I held onto Raskle tighter and just said, "We can't enable someone to be good if they are power-driven." I looked at him, "But, we can change their way of thinking."

Raskle looked at me, pulled back, and just said, "The problem is that my father is power-hungry, and we can not change that about him."

I touched my cheek that Lord Gildstien hit, there was no pain, but the memory made me feel pain there.

I got closer to Raskle and said "Hey, the girls are going to going to the beach tomorrow, and they invited the two of us along." I looked at Raskle as I held his hand close to my heart, "Would you like to go with me?"

Raskle looked happy, and held me in his arms, and just said "I would not have it any other way."

Raskle seemed to be in a much better mood overall. I felt relief wash over me, it felt so nice.

I held Raskle in a passionate hug and just felt the need to say, "Remember that I will always be here for you, for now, and forever."

I opened my eyes, to see my fake parents looking into my room. They were likely making sure we weren't doing anything inappropriate, as I am technically a middle schooler here, they are protective.

* * *

I got up, to see Raskle still asleep, with his arm wrapped around me. This is the first time we have slept in the same room together, so yeah, it was odd to wake up in his arms.

I feel as though I need to clarify, I have not told Chloe's parents that Raskle is older than I am, they think he is the same age as me. So yeah, he is likely going to attend school with me.

In Jubaland, it is fairly common for a man in an arranged marriage to be older than the woman, it is not unseen overall, and that was not too unseen here either.

I decided to sleep in a little, but my brother woke me and Raskle up, as per the usual routine.

I know Raskle is not really used to waking up at the crack of dawn, so it took him a while to get up.

I noticed that Raskle was not at all shy about having his arms wrapped around me. I turned to him, and he was just barely up.

I tried to get up, to have him pull me back into his soft embrace. I could spend hours in his arms, but I had to break this sweet silence.

I looked to my beloved, and just acknowledged "Remember that we are meeting with the girls today at the beach."

Raskle peared at me, and said "I remember, but thanks for reminding me." I know that Raskle is intelligent, but sometimes I do need to remind him of the little things, and thankfully he doesn't mind.

I got out of my bed and got a swimsuit on underneath a short flowy dress, perfect for the hot weather.

As Raskle was getting ready, he looked at me and started to question a lot of what I was doing right from the get-go.

He looked at me and inquired "Aren't you going to be cold wearing such a short dress?"

I looked at Raskle and just explained "It gets hot very easily, trust me, I don't want to overheat." I walked over to Raskle, put my arms around his neck, and continued "Life is very different here than in Jubaland, but you will get used to it soon."

I placed a gentle kiss on Raskle's lips, and he placed his arms around my waist. "I know that if you can do it, I can too." and he kissed me back.

* * *

Raskle and I ate, and left to walk to the beach, which was so nice.

I felt a little odd walking to the beach, this is still something that I am not used to yet.

When we got to the beach, I almost immediately saw the girls, sitting on the ground, sunbathing. I walked up behind them, and said:"Hey guys."

I looked at the girls and Emily, in a happy voice, replied "Hey Breeze!"

Raskle looked at me oddly, and asked "Why did you call them guys?"

I looked to Raskle and just said "It's often used as a way to refer to a party of both bots and girls, or in this case, one gender. Usually girls."

Raskle looked around and just said "Oh."

The girls got up, and saw that Raskle was with me. Lilly walked up to Raskle bowed and proclaimed, "Hello Lord Raskle."

I looked oddly at Raskle, and he just replied: "Hello girls, and please, just call me Raskle."

I let out a breath, feeling the relief wash over me. I could see honour in Raskle's eyes, it was such a wonderful sight.

I walked to a changing room close by and took my sundress off.

When I left the changing room, I could see Raskle's eyes full of dear love. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek before he pulled me into a passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

I rested in the sun, with Raskle beside me. I could tell he was confused by everything around us. Jubaland was simple, there wasn't a lot of technical advances, we relied on magic for the most part.

I looked at Raskle and held his hand. He looked at me and I said "You are doing good my love."

Raskle looked down, and just replied "Doesn't feel like I am."

I could see the conflict in his eyes, but I got a call on my phone. I got my phone out, and saw it was from my mum. I answered it and said "Hello mum?"

I looked to see Raskle with horror in his eyes. I talked to mum for a few minutes, and after I ended the call, I looked to Raskle again and said "Mum if fine, she's at home, she is fine."

After a while, Raskle relaxed significantly, and the girls went to get some food.

I looked up at Raskle. I could still feel that he was tense, but not as tense as he was when we got to the beach.

I held onto his hand, and once he looked at me, I said "You are doing an incredible job getting used to everything."

Raskle looked into my eyes, and just whispered, "It feels like I am."

I pulled myself into Raskle's arms, and replied: "I can tell."

I put my head onto his chest and felt his heartbeat relax so much.

I could tell he wanted time for the two of us, and I did not complain. The silence was not uncomfortable in the slightest, it was sweet.

I felt hands wrap around my back, they were slender, furry and hand long fingernails. I jumped up, to see Ulric.

Ulric looked as though he was in speedos, they made me want to vomit.

I held up my glitter pack. I know that at this point it is routine for me to have my glitter pack, and some people may see it was over cautiousness, but at this point, I would expect any people like that to not complain.

I placed my glitter charm in the glitter pack and felt anger fill myself in seconds. I hate feeling as though I am vulnerable, and Ulric took full advantage of it.

I looked at Ulric, and not too far behind, the girls and Raskle were fighting a Buffoon Brute sent out. I felt a lot of guilt, but that was replaced but the anger.

I looked at Ulric, and without saying a single word, the battle had begun. Everyone was focused on the girls, so we could be as violent as we wanted.

I kicked Ulric in his head, and he hit me in my side. I felt so much pain.

I continued to fight, and soon we were done, and the girls and Raskle had defeated the Buffoon. But before the could begin celebrating, they saw me and Ulric.

I found myself struggling to breathe. I was exhausted because I was trying to stop my other side from coming out.

I decided to not worry but her, as far as I was concerned, she would not come out. I looked at Ulric, brought out my ice sword once again, and moved slowly to him, but I also teleported around him, and got him on the floor.

Before I could do anything, he was gone.

I looked to everyone, and asked Raskle to call it a day, and walked home with me. This gave me enough time to be-transform and relax for a few seconds. But, I was questioning something in my mind.

Did Ulric like me, he often went for me, and he would perform oddly seductive actions with me around. This also made me question why he went to Nogo, was it because he had feelings for me?

I decided to keep those thoughts to myself and see if they were true, in some kind of way.


End file.
